Elen síla lúmenn'omentienvo
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: No te pido que me perdones, sólo te pido perdón, por todo lo que te hice y por no darte amor, ni te pido que me hables, sólo que me puedas escuchar, que lamento haberte herido y ya no será igual. SakuraxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.- **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son la gran autoría de Kishimoto-sensei; personajes que no conozcan son de mi propiedad, Hikaru Kurayami es propiedad de Kazekage Karasu y Hikari Ryu le pertenece a Eternal Vampire que muy amablemente me los prestaron.

Primero que nada les deseo a todos un muy Feliz Día de San Valentín, espero que lo paseen con sus seres queridos, amigos, novios, amantes, amigonovios y/o colados; pero sobre todo dedico este fic a todos aquellos como yo que son fans de la pareja Sakura x Sasuke, a pesar del que esta historia conformada solo por dos capítulos esta centrada en esta linda pareja aparecerán otras que son de mis favoritas, esperando que les guste tanto como a mi haciéndola los dejo con la historia.

**Dedicada a mi gran inspiración mis queridas amigas y por su puesto a Ariane de Virgo, ya que sin su fic **

**que me ha inspirado para la mitad de la historia no podría a verla hecho.**

**Feliz Día de San Valentín para todos**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Aquí, dando pena a la tristeza  
diciendo que no existes  
pensando que el mundo no es sin ti  
aquí, susurrando los minutos  
echando al miedo de no verte  
siendo sin ser nada  
aquí, muriéndome viviendo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Elen síla lúmenn'omentienvo**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**11 de Febrero**

Cuando era niña su madre le narraba cuentos, estos solían acabar en "Y vivieron felices para siempre"; a pesar de que es un ideal muy bonito, la realidad es que los príncipes azules y las damiselas en peligro no existen y, aunque así fuera, no podemos dejar de lado que para ese amor llegara a buen termino: el príncipe tuvo que pelear contra un dragón, la princesa fue envenenada y de niña se quedo huérfana, su madrastra la puso a lavar pisos y chimeneas… en fin, toda clase de desgracias inimaginables. En el mundo humano la lucha por amar al final suele ser una pelea con uno mismo. Lo que esperas de tu pareja ideal, el orgullo que a veces te traiciona, etc.…

Pero para ella eso dejo de tener significado, se dio cuenta que la realidad puede llegar a ser tan cruel, su vida cambio por completo, dejo de soñar y de creer, los cuentos de hadas no existen son simplemente un mundo donde los adultos sumergen a los niños para que no conozcan al verdadera realidad, un mundo que dejo de ser parte de ella cuando el se marcho, dejando su corazón herido, dejándola sola.

Miro por la ventana de su oficina, afuera las personas que aun poseían sueños e ilusiones decoraban con gran esmero las calles de Konoha, otras tantas buscan el regalo perfecto para sus parejas; inclinándose un poco hacia la ventana vio a su mejor amigo, aquel ninja rubio cabeza hueca numero uno en sorprender a la gente y el autoproclamado sexto Hokage caminar alegremente por la calle tomado de la mano de la tímida heredera Hyuga, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro, una genuina sonrisa como no la había mostrado en mucho tiempo. Estaba contenta por su casi hermano, el había sufrido mucho y ya era hora de que fuera feliz y que mejor que con Hinata quien ha estado enamorado de él desde la academia y el muy despistado no se había dado cuenta, soltó un largo suspiro observando a la pareja alejarse.

- que envidia te tengo Naruto – murmuro ella volviendo a su asiento detrás del escritorio, allí su mirada jade se poso en un retrato, en el escritorio yacía una foto del antiguo equipo 7; tomo la fotografía entre sus manos y la observo con más detalle más, sin embargo su mirada se detuvo en el portador del Sharingan, aquel que le había robado el corazón y había mutilado su alma, sus sueños e ilusiones sin compasión – ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué aun no puedo olvidarte?

Aunque su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y melancolía no lloró, ni una sola lagrima rodó por su nívea mejilla, nada, absolutamente nada pues todas sus lágrimas ya han sido derramadas, noche tras noche con la luna de testigo luego de su ultimo encuentro con el menor Uchiha hace dos años fueron derramadas, desde ese entonces ya no volvió hacer la misma chica alegre que todos conocían y querían, simplemente su corazón se canso, se canso de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento.

La joven dejo la fotografía en el escritorio de nuevo y, abriendo uno de los cajones, saco una libreta de color negro que le recordaba tanto a los ojos de su amado, pasando pagina tras pagina se detuvo en una, una en especial que había escrito hace tres años en un día como hoy:

_Mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser te extrañan,_

_yo trato de reírme de tal forma que mi risa ahogue el llanto,_

_y que sea tan fuerte que ni yo misma pueda escucharlo,_

_pero por la noches cuando no me puedo reír mi cuerpo,_

_mi corazón y mi alma preguntan por ti, siento que me desvanezco_

_por que no tengo nada que decir._

Recordó la vez que Ino lo leyó, no paro de llorar toda la tarde leyendo uno a uno los poemas que ella había escrito, sinceramente no sabía que podía hacer eso pero una tarde, simplemente tomo aquel cuaderno y empezó a escribir, descargando todo su dolor, toda su tristeza en aquellas frases nacidas de lo más recóndito de su corazón y alma.

- Sabes una cosa, estar memorando el pasado te hará más daño

- Tsunade-sensei – la joven dio un respingo mirando a la rubia Hokage recargada en el marco de la puerta que había dejado abierta su asistente

- Has estado trabajando muy duro toda la semana, mejor ve a descansar además en cuatro días es San Valentín

- no me importa quedarme un turno más sensei

- pero a mi si, así que te pido, no, no, mejor dicho te ordeno que salgas de aquí, ve a tu casa, báñate, cambiate y acepta la cita que Sai te pidió para ese día

- pero

- pero nada, Sakura me estas preocupando, sabes que te considero como si fueras mi hija

- lo se y lo siento sensei

- se que aun lo extrañas Sakura pero tienes que seguir, el ya eligió su propio camino

Sakura bajo la mirada, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie incluso Naruto y sus amigos no dejaban de repetírselo, tenía que salir adelante no podía esperar a Sasuke para toda la vida. Tsunade salió del despacho de su alumna, estaba preocupada por Sakura pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más que apoyarla, se detuvo en una ventana del pasillo y miro hacía afuera justo cuando Kiba e Ino se detuvieron frente al hospital, el Inuzuka le tendía bastante azorado un hermoso ramo de flores Cosmo a una sorprendida y sonrojada Ino, una triste sonrisa emergió en su rostro

- No quiero que ella pase por lo mismo que yo – murmuro Tsunade suspirando – cuanto te extraño Dan pero tengo que seguir adelante, tengo que seguir viviendo…

**A las afueras de Konoha**

- ¿Estas segura de hacer esto Kirei? – murmuro una voz masculina

- lo estoy Kireu, ella merece ser feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado – unos ojos color mar que brillaban debajo de una capucha miraron hacía la puerta de Konoha – además ella es como yo, ella a sufrido lo que yo

- Gomen ne

- ya te has disculpado suficiente, es solo que deseo y tengo que hacer esto, por el bien de ella y de Sasuke – de pronto la persona giro hacia atrás – no están muy lejos y llegaran justo a tiempo, así que será mejor que te vayas si él te ve no dudara en iniciar una pelea y nuestro plan se ira a la basura

- de acuerdo, te estaré esperando con los niños

- Hai

La otra persona desapareció dejando sola a la encapuchada quien volvió a mirar hacia la entrada, sus ojos brillaron más que antes y una sonrisa apareció en su nívea piel oculta debajo de la capucha

- muy pronto, muy pronto haré que tengas tu final feliz Sakura-chan

Y con esas palabras aquella persona desapareció en un torbellino de aire dejando a su paso pétalos de rosa blanca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de la aldea, un grupo conformado por 3 chicos y una chica se iban acercando probablemente tardarían 4 días en llegar a Konoha, justo para el día de San Valentín; el pelinaranja observa distraídamente los alrededores, delante de el un peligris y una pelirroja discutían a gritos cosa que no sorprendió al pelinaranja y finalmente el que va al frente pelinegro con reflejos azules y ojinegro iba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que poseían ojos verdes y largo cabello rosa pálido.

- _"Al fin he cumplido mi venganza, tan solo me queda restaurar mi clan pero… ¿aun estarás allí Sakura?... ¿Aun estarás esperándome? O ¿Ya te cansaste de esperar a un desgraciado como yo?"_

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – la voz del peligris interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno

- cuatro días

- justo para San Valentín – se emociono la única chica del grupo – ¿te gustaría que hiciéramos algo entretenido ese día Sasuke-kun?

- es bastante obvio que lo hará pero no precisamente contigo Zanahoria

- cállate Suigetsu – el contesto con molestia porque sabía que eso era cierto

Para nadie en ese grupo era un secreto que Sasuke tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia cierta pelirosa ex compañera de equipo, la pelirroja constantemente sentía que peleaba una batalla ya perdida pero su orgullo le impedía darse por vencida sin darse cuenta que con eso se hacía daño y dañaba sin imaginarse a otra persona que la amaba en silencio. Sasuke miro de reojo a esos dos que volvían a discutir, preguntándose cuando es que Karin se daría cuenta de los sentimientos que Suigetsu tenía por con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sunagakure no Sato**

**12 de Febrero**

Ni siquiera en esta aldea el día de San Valentín paso inadvertido, al igual que Konoha las calles de Suna están siendo adornadas para la festividad del día 14 de Febrero, día que lamentablemente el Godaime Kazekage no estará presente pues tiene una cita en Konoha, su amigo Uzumaki Naruto lo invito a una fiesta en Konoha a la cual ni él ni sus hermanos piensan faltar sobre todo Temari que esta ansiosa por ver a cierto Manipulador de Sombras. En su oficina el Kazekage estaba poniendo en orden sus papeles o al menos eso se suponía pero en realidad esta mirando por la ventana, viendo como la gente de su pueblo festejaba desde ya el tan esperado día; su mente divago en sus recuerdos, preguntándose donde y como estará su preciosa Luna

- ¿Se encuentra bien Gaara-sensei? – Matsuri mira con cierta preocupación a su antiguo sensei y casi cuñado, después de todo era la prometida de Kankuro

- Hai Matsuri, solo me quede pensando ¿que me decías?

- que si ya termino de firmar los papeles

- aun no

TOCK TOCK

Matsuri, su actual secretaria, se acerco a al puerta y la abrió sorprendiéndose al ver a la otra persona, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

- si, esta

- ….

- no, no muy ocupado

- ….

- no te preocupes yo me encargo – la castaña se volvió hacia el curioso pelirrojo que la observa – Gaara-sensei puede firmar esos papeles luego no son muy importantes, tiene una visita muy especial

- ¿a que te refieres?

Como respuesta Matsuri abrió por completo la puerta revelando de ese modo a una persona, una hermosa joven de no más de 20 años, sus largos cabellos negros con mechas plateadas le llegan a la cadera y sus ojos rasgados como el oro derretido se posaron sobre las sorprendidas orbes verde aqua del Kazekage

- a pasado mucho tiempo Gaara-kun – saludo suavemente la joven con una encantadora sonrisa

- Hikaru – murmuro Gaara, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho como cada vez que veía a la joven Kurayami, Kunoichi de Tsukigakure no Sato

- los dejare a solas – con una sonrisa Matsuri salio del despacho – me alegra que sonría de nuevo

- ¿ya la vio? – aquella voz masculina hizo estremecer a la castaña así como los brazos que la rodearon

- Hai – murmuro la joven mientras giraba para toparse con los oscuros ojos de su prometido

- ¿estas lista para el viaje?

- ahora si lo estoy ¿Cómo esta Temari-san?

- impaciente – gruño Kankuro, pues no le gustaba que su hermana se haya enamorado de Shikamaru pero no podía hacer nada como decía el viejo dicho: En el corazón no se manda…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Oficina de la Hokage**

- vaya, vaya pero miren que nos trajo el viento – se burlo Tsunade observando a la persona delante suyo – ¿Que te trae por esto rumbos?

- por placer y por obligación – contesto tranquilamente

- ¿Obligación? – la rubia entrecerró los ojos – ¿Que estas planeando?

- nada malo pero esto incluye a Sakura y su felicidad

- ¿entonces el rumor es cierto?... ¿Sasuke por fin mato a su hermano?

- podría decirse – la sonrisa de aquella persona le dio mala espina a Tsunade

- como que ¿"Podría decirse"? – más sin embargo la persona desapareció sin contestar a su pregunta haciendo que ahora si se preocupara en serio – ¿Que rayos estas planeando Alexis?

Ciertamente la respuesta a esa pregunta no la tenia pues, la mente de Alexis Namikaze actuaba de manera extraña y solo una persona en el mundo sabía que planeaba con tan solo verla a los ojos, la pregunta es ¿Esa persona aun vivía y si es así por que hizo todo ese teatro?

- ¡SHIZUNE!

- Hai Tsunade-sama – la castaña entro apresuradamente a la habitación seguida de un chico de su edad, peligris de ojos café ocultos detrás de unas gafas, Tsunade enarco una ceja extrañada al verlo pero les no dijo nada

- Necesito que vayas a buscar a Kakashi, necesito decirle algo importante

- Hai

- Kabuto

- ¿si Tsunade-sama?

- necesito hablar contigo a solas – Shizune y Kabuto intercambiaron una mirada, la primera bastante aprensiva pero el peligris la calmo con una pequeña sonrisa, de modo que Shizune salió dejando a esos dos en la oficina.

**Casa de Sakura**

La pelirosa soltó un suspiro mirando como sus amigas Ino y Tenten hurgaban en su guardarropa mientras sentada a su lado Hinata la mira

- ¿Sakura estas bien? – solo cuando estaba en confianza con sus amiga, la tímida Hinata no tartamudeaba solo lo hacía cuando estaba con Naruto

- si lo estoy Hinata-chan no te preocupes

- Sakura has estado extraña desde ayer

- no es nada – murmuro ella ante lo dicho por Tenten, pero Ino se acerco a su amiga

- lo que extras – mas que pregunta era afirmación, después de todo la rubia conocía muy bien a la pelirosa

- como no tienes ni idea

- Sakura han pasado 8 años desde que el se fue de la aldea y tres desde que casi te mato¿Aun vale la pena esperar a ese desgraciado que tan solo te hace tanto daño? – pregunto Tenten mirando seriamente a su amiga

- no puedo evitarlo Tenten, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho y todos mis esfuerzos para olvidarlo, mi corazón se niega, el solo late por Sasuke-kun

Tenten, Ino y Hinata observan con tristeza a su amiga pero también con preocupación. Hace tres años Naruto y ella habían logrado encontrar a su amigo, habían peleado contra su nuevo equipo Hebi pero… aquel encuentro no fue como ninguno de los tres lo esperaban, una pelea sin igual fue lo que resulto y al final Naruto y Sakura fueron encontrados casi muertos absolutamente solos por Kakashi y el equipo Gai, de Sasuke no hubo rastro alguno. Desde entonces no han visto llorar a Sakura y probablemente si el no regreso, la antigua Sakura que ellas querían no volvería jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Que demonios…? – Naruto con incredulidad observa a la persona delante suyo, pálido como la cera y con cara de a ver visto un fantasma, pero no era el único la mandíbula de los demás chicos casi golpea el suelo.

- esa es forma de recibirme Naru-chan – rió divertida la joven delante suyo

Estaban reunidos en la Mansión Hyuga para ponerse de acuerdo en la fiesta que se llevaría acabo allí por San Valentín, pero ninguno se ponía de acuerdo y el volumen de sus voces estaba muy alto; discutiendo para variar hasta que un fantasma – a juzgar por la cara de Naruto – apareció en al sala acompañada de alguien más que hizo que Lee se ahogara con su propia saliva.

- Parecen tarados mirándonos así – siseo la otra persona

- no seas mala con ellos Kari-chan

- solo mírelos sensei, Feh no se como es que me involucre con insecto como estos

- ¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!! – logro articular Naruto luego de recibir un codazo por parte de Kiba

- ¿no te alegras de verme Naru-chan?

- ¡NO! Digo si, si es solo que, no me esperaba que regresaras así de sopetón

- si supongo que debí de a verte avisado pero es que quería darte una sorpresa

- vaya sorpresa – murmuro Shikamaru perplejo – oye Naruto ¿Quién es ella?

Pero Naruto no le contesto, ya que se levanto de un salto y abrazo a la joven escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, era real… ¡ERA REAL!; por fin después de más de 10 años ella regresa. Los demás intercambiaron una mirada confundidos, preguntándose quien era aquella joven que no conocían pero que al parecer era muy querida por Naruto; por otro lado Lee se acerco a la otra joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente, su cabello negro con mechas fucsia esta recogido en una coleta alta y su mirada rasgada como el oro derretido asemejando a la de un gato se posó sobre los negros ojos de la Bestia Verde de Konoha.

- Momo-chan – murmuro el cejotas observando con sorpresa pero con gran felicidad a la joven

- Bishoonen…

Las facciones frías e indiferentes de Hikari Ryu, Kunoichi de Tsukigakure no Sato se suavizaron, hace 2 años que no veía a Lee y en verdad lo extrañaba aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se había enamorado de ese chico raro. Y hubiera sido un encuentro de telenovela sino fuera porque Hikari tomo del chaleco a Lee y empezó a agitarlo de forma brusca.

- ¡¡SE PUEDE SABER ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO HAZ IDO A VISITARME COMO PROMETISTE?!!

- Hi… ka… ri – me dio balbuceo Lee con espuma en su boca

A los demás les salió una gota de sudor al ver tal escena, la joven que aun esta abrazada a Naruto puso los ojos en blanco preguntándose si en verdad Hikari amaba a Lee o solo quería matarlo.

- de todas las parejas que he visto, esa sin duda es la más extraña – murmuro Neji por lo bajo

- si, tanto como la de Gai-sensei y Anko – murmuro Chouji a lo que los demás asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En Alguna parte del País del Fuego**

**12 de Febrero**

El anochecer caía en este lugar y como era difícil viajar de noche por esa zona decidieron acampar, además han estado viajando durante dos días sin descanso, Suigetsu fue a buscar un poco de agua, Juugo a por leña y Karin a buscar comida dejando de ese modo a su líder solo y tranquilo con sus pensamientos. El viento que soplaba movía levemente sus cabellos negros y su oscura mirada se poso sobre el firmamento plagado de estrellas que esa noche brillan como nunca, recordándole a la dulce mirada de cierta pelirosa, cerró sus ojos haciendo que los recuerdos llegaran a él…

… _no te vayas_

_... Te amo Sasuke-kun_

_... Si te quedas a mi lado, te haré muy feliz y nada te faltara_

… _entonces llevame contigo y te ayudare en tu venganza pero no me dejes_

… _Arigato Sakura_

El crujir de un árbol rompió el silencio de la noche, Hebi alertado por el chacra de su líder regresaron inmediatamente pero no encontraron nada más que su líder con el Sharingan activado y un grueso árbol caído a sus pies, al parecer aquellos recuerdos hicieron que la furia que sentía contra si mismo perdiera el control.

- Sasuke-sama ¿esta todo bien? – pregunto Suigetsu tratando de no parecer irrespetuoso, últimamente su líder se había comportado de forma extraña y ni siquiera sabía el porque regresaba a Konoha

- hmp…

- es mejor que descansemos – murmuro tímidamente Juugo a Suigetsu y Karin quienes asintieron un poco preocupados

Sasuke volvió a sentarse, apartando aquellos recuerdos de su mente ¡Había sido un estupido!... Ahora que había cumplido con su tan ansiada venganza ¿Cómo se sentía?... vacío, culpable, miedo, soledad; Naruto tuvo razón, ahora era lo que siempre odio… un maldito traidor y asesino.

- Sasuke-sama ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

- ya lo haz hecho Juugo pero adelante – extrañamente Sasuke estaba de un humor apacible

- ¿Por qué vamos a Konoha?

Sasuke se quedo callado¿Por qué iba a Konoha? Esa es una buena pregunta, en aquella aldea nadie lo esperaba, todos lo consideraban un traidor además después de lo que paso hace tres años con Sakura y Naruto dudaba que ellos desearan que volviera¿Por qué iba entonces?; como un flash un recuerdo llego a su mente

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Dos cuerpos se hallaban en aquel lugar destruido, con infinidad de charcos de sangre, la espada de Sasuke atravesaba el cuerpo de su hermano uno frente al otro, la oscura mirada de Uchiha Itachi se poso sobre la de su hermanito_

_- este es el final _

_- lo… es – murmuro Itachi con u rostro manchad de sangre pero para sorpresa de Sasuke, él sonreía – vive Sasuke, vive y lucha por ella, regresa y cumple con tu promesa_

_- Itachi – Sasuke realmente estaba sorprendido¿acaso él…?_

_- perdóname por todo estupido Otouto pero, prométeme que regresaras por ellos, por Sakura y Naruto_

_- ¿que diablos…? Itachi ¿Por qué?_

_- tengo… – escupió sangre – mis razones, solo prométeme que serás feliz con Sakura_

_Sasuke miro a su hermano, podía ver como aquella en aquella mirada de un hombre moribundo esta el brillo de la esperanza, la esperanza de una promesa… promesa… ya no recordaba aquella promesa que le hizo a su hermano de niño_

_- te lo prometo Aniki – murmuro Sasuke sacando con delicadeza la espada del cuerpo de su hermano, Itachi sonrió mientras se desplomaba en el suelo y la vida se iba de su cuerpo, el ahora ultimo heredero del Clan Uchiha cayo al suelo y miro a su hermano mientras que las lagrimas, aquellas lagrimas que hace años no salían surcaban sus mejillas – te lo prometo Itachi, regresare y seré feliz _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- una promesa

- ¿Una promesa? – preguntaron los otros tres sorprendidos

- le prometí a mi hermano como su ultima voluntad que regresaría a Konoha

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada preguntándose que rayos pasaba por la mente de Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Territorios Uchiha**

**12 de Febrero, 9:00**

En una de la casas del barrio que se encuentra asombrosamente limpia, dos pequeños niños se encuentran jugando en la sala alegremente

- Aniki – murmuro la preciosa niña de corto cabello rubio rojizo atado en dos coletas de ojos color azabache

- Hai Imotou – le contesto un niño idéntico a ella pero de cabello corto y alborotado

- ¿Dónde esta Okaasan?

- creo que con el tío

- ah bueno

- niños – llamo una gruesa voz, los dos peques giraron hacia la puerta donde un hombre entro

- Otousan – ambos se levantaron y corrieron hacia él, quien les acaricio la cabeza

- vengan es hora de cenar

- Otousan ¿Okaasan no vendrá a cenar con nosotros?

- Hoy no hija

- demo ¿Por qué vinimos a Konoha Otousan? – pregunto el niño curioso

- venimos para cumplir una promesa

- ¿Nos quedaremos a vivir?

- es posible si todo sale bien en el loco plan de su madre…

- ¿Hay alguien en casa? – se escucho una voz masculina, el hombre giro bruscamente hacia el pasillo con el ceño fruncido

- quédense aquí niños

- Hai Otousan

Aquel hombre se dirigió hacia la entrada donde una pareja esta esperando alguna señal de vida de aquel lugar, cabe decir que la sorpresa fue mayúscula para los 3

- así que es cierto – Kakashi miro sorprendido a la persona delante suyo

- Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san ¿que hacen aquí? – el hombre esta genuinamente sorprendido

- Alexis nos contó

- "_que rayos esta planeando esa loca_" – ciertamente a veces ni siquiera él sabía lo que la loca chica pensaba, en eso se dio cuenta de algo, detrás de Kurenai se asomaba un pequeño más o menos de la misma edad que sus gemelos – ¿Quién es el?

- su nombre es Andrew – Kurenai se hizo a un lado permitiendo ver al pequeño de cabello gris y ojos rojos que lo miraba tímidamente – nuestro hijo

- Kon… ban… wa **1** – saludo tímidamente

- ¿su? – La mandíbula del hombre casi roza el suelo de lo sorprendido que estaba, no sabía que ellos eran pareja ni mucho menos que tenían un hijo – vaya que sorpresa, sinceramente no me lo esperaba de ustedes dos

- de hecho nadie – murmuro Kakashi rascándose la cabeza un poco sonrojado

- pero pasen

El hombre se hizo a un lado y la Familia Hatake entro llegando hasta la sala de estar donde un par de gemelos rubios los observan con curiosidad

- niños ellos son Kakashi Hatake, su esposa Kurenai y su hijo Andrew; ellos sin mis hijos Odín y Andrómeda

- Konbanwa, Dôzo yoroshiku **2 **– saludo alegremente la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa –

- Konbanwa – saludo el pequeño rubio mirando fijamente al peligris

- Atashi ha Drew **3** – saludo el pequeño gris menos temeroso

- ¿y bien?

- ¿y bien que Kurenai-san?

- ¿Cuál es la historia? – dijo esta vez Kakashi mirando seriamente al hombre quien suspiro e invitándolos a sentarse les contó

Sinceramente esos días serían muy interesantes pero aun más el día de San Valentín para el cual faltaban dos días.

* * *

1 Buenas noches en japonés

2 Buenas noches, mucho gusto en japonés

3 Me llamo Drew en japonés

Espero les guste, se despide su amiga Shadow Noir Wing


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.- **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son la gran autoría de Kishimoto-sensei; personajes que no conozcan son de mi propiedad, Hikaru Kurayami es propiedad de Kazekage Karasu y Hikari Ryu le pertenece a Eternal Vampire que muy amablemente me los prestaron.

Siento la tardanza pero aquí esta la segunda parte, el siguiente será la ultima parte y tratare de ponerlo antes del que el mes acabe, me despido y espero que les guste. Por cierto en este capitulo habra algunas canciones se recomienda leer es aparte del fic con la canción correspondiente, estas son: **Sueles Volver** y **Corazón de Ángel** que son del grupo RBD y la canción **Desde que te vi** que es de Florencia Bertotti mejor conocida como Floricienta. Otra cosa, no se si existen las radio o telefonos en el mundo shinobi pero para beneficio de la trama si existiran.

**Dedicada a mi gran inspiración mis queridas amigas y por su puesto a Ariane de Virgo, ya que sin su fic **

**que me ha inspirado para la mitad de la historia no podría a verla hecho.**

**Feliz Día de San Valentín**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Elen síla lúmenn'omentienvo**

A silencios y a perdones  
con promesas y sueños  
fallándote o haciéndote feliz  
te amo de todas las formas  
aunque a veces no merezca tu amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Entre Konohagakure no Sato y Sunagakure no Sato**

**13 de Febrero**

Les quedaban dos días por llegar y por lo tanto dos días para San Valentín, mientras más se acercaban más raro se ponía Sasuke pues, su carácter era un tanto… bipolar, si esa es la palabra, bipolar. Ninguno de los miembros de Hebi hizo más preguntas o en el caso de Karin y Suigetsu ya no peleaban o al menos delante del Uchiha. Pararon en la Aldea del Río para comer algo pues no habían comida nada desde la noche anterior y era ya le medio día. Al entrar en una taberna se dieron cuenta que estaba casi vacía y el tabernero al verlos entrar casi se le iluminaron los ojos, pues en esa temporada el negocio siempre era muy flojo

- ¿Que desean que le sirve? – pregunto el taberna mirando al grupo

- una jarra enorme de agua – pidió Suigetsu de inmediato, desde el medio día anterior que no bebía nada de agua y si que estaba sediento y casi deshidratado

- un gran y jugoso filete – pidió Juugo muriéndose de hambre literalmente

- un plato de ensalada – estaba a dieta y por ningún motivo iba a romperla por mucho que se este muriendo de hambre

- también quiero un filete y una botella de su mejor sake – ordeno Sasuke con frialdad

- enseguida señor – el taberna tembló al ver la mirada del Uchiha

- Coman rápido que aun falta para llegar a Konoha

- no se por que tienes tanta prisa, total no creo que ella se mueva de la aldea – comento Suigetsu que era lo suficientemente loco como para hablarle a Sasuke de esa manera tan altanera

- ese no es tu problema Suigetsu – le espeto Sasuke molesto y mirándole con su Sharingan activado

- Ok, Ok me cayo – murmuro el peligris asustado

- sus ordenes señores, señorita

- Ja buen chiste¿Karin señorita?

- Cállate Suigetsu – siseó la pelirroja molesta, Suigetsu aun con su burlesca sonrisa se inclino hacia ella

- no me digas que aun eres señorita – pese a su tono burlesco, había algo escondido detrás. Karin sonrojada por el acercamiento tan inesperado de Suigetsu se hizo hacia atrás

- eso no te incumbe

Juugo y Sasuke fueron mudos espectadores, ambos solo negaron con la cabeza preguntándose todavía ¿Por qué rayos Suigetsu no le dice ya que le gusta?; Karin centro su atención en su ensalada preguntándose el porque su corazón late como caballo desbocado por el acercamiento de Suigetsu, después de todo a ella le gusta Sasuke ¿no?... sin embargo desde hace unos días se dio cuenta que se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Suigetsu y las discusiones ahora le parecían más divertidas, le disgustaba que el no le pusiera atención y… y…

- ¿te sucede algo Karin?, te pusiste de pronto pálida – y allí va de nuevo, preocupándose por ella cuando antes no lo hacia, Karin tuvo que desviar la mirada al no poder sostenérsela

- Iie Suigetsu-kun, estoy bien

Juugo empezó a ahogarse con el pedazo de filete que tenía en la garganta, Sasuke casi escupe el sake al oír aquello, Suigetsu abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" y las mejillas de Karin se volvieron más rojas que su cabello¿Acaso le había llamado Suigetsu-kun?

- "_Bueno, al menos es un inicio"_ – pensó Sasuke mientras le daba unas palmadas a Juugo, quien ya se estaba poniendo azul

El resto de la comida paso tranquilo o lo más tranquilo que puede ser mientras Suigetsu y Karin se envían furtivas miradas, comportándose más como dos colegiales en vez de dos Shinobis veinte añeros hechos y derechos. La radio estaba prendida y por esta se escuchaba varios tipos de música que amenizaban el lugar hasta que el siguiente programa empezó.

**Queridos radioescucha bienvenidos a su programa "Corazón de Shinobi", donde ponemos sus canciones favoritas y, por estar a dos días de San Valentín podremos sus rolas románticas favoritas, así que no duden en marcar**

- Qué alguien le cambie a esa cosa – gruño Sasuke por lo bajo, odiaba las canciones románticas

- Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo, además el programa es muy bueno la otra noche pusieron rock

- sigo sin saber porque rayos traes un radio contigo – Karin miro con extrañeza a Suigetsu el cual, solo se encogió de hombros

**Vaya parece que tenemos una llamada, hola aquí Tenma ¿Quién nos llama y de donde?**

_Me llamo Taichi y soy de Konohagakure no Sato_

- ya oíste, es tu aldea – le dijo Suigetsu a Sasuke

- obviamente ya oí – le espeto el Uchiha molesto, además la voz de ese tal Tai se le hacía por demás conocida pero no captaba de quien

- quiero oír – los calló Juugo

**Dinos amigo Tai ¿Qué canción quieres que te ponga?**

_Bueno primero que nada la canción esta dedicada a alguien especial y la canción se llama __Sueles Volver_

**¿Y para quien va dedicada¿alguna chica en especial?**

_Jejeje no, no, de hecho la canción es de una amiga para el chico que le gusta pero que esta lejos de la aldea, y que donde quiera que este esperamos que escuche la canción para que se acuerde de ella_

**Pues bien Tai, aquí tienes la canción que pediste y esperamos que tu deseo se cumpla**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Konogakure no Sato**

**Habitación de Sakura**

Sakura se encuentra acostada en la cama, las ventanas abiertas y la radio a todo volumen, sentada en la cama leyendo una revista esta Ino, en el suelo con la espalda y la cabeza recargada en la cama están Hinata y Tenten, las 3 se habían quedado a dormir con Sakura ya que ella esta bastante deprimida.

**Dinos amigo Tai ¿Qué canción quieres que te ponga?**

_Bueno primero que nada la canción esta dedicada a alguien especial y la canción se llama __Sueles Volver_

**¿Y para quien va dedicada¿alguna chica en especial?**

_Jejeje no, no, de hecho la canción es de una amiga para el chico que le gusta pero que esta lejos de la aldea, y que donde quiera que este esperamos que escuche la canción para que se acuerde de ella_

**Pues bien Tai, aquí tienes la canción que pediste y esperamos que tu deseo se cumpla**

- ¿Por qué estamos oyendo esa estación? – pregunto Tenten con el ceño fruncido, esa estación no le gustaba mucho

- porque estoy deprimida – murmuro Sakura debajo de las sabanas

- ah si ya recuerdo – suspiro Tenten

- "_Yo solo espero que el plan de Lexi funcione_" – pensó Hinata preocupada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La melodía empezó a sonar, llenando tanto la casa de Sakura como la taberna donde Hebi esta. La melodía era rítmica y no parecía para nada romántica al menos el punto de vista de quienes la escuchaban, curiosamente toda la aldea de Konoha escuchaba esa estación y a esa misma hora y algo me dice a mi, que cierta rubia rojiza y cierto "muerto" tuvieron algo que ver con eso. La guitarra y la batería era lo que más se escuchaba y no estaba tan mal para aquellos que no les gustaba lo romántica, pronto una voz masculina se escucho.

_Me duele, lo siento  
Se que algo me fallo  
Por eso regreso  
Para volver a ti  
Y sólo así perderme en tu mirada  
Y sólo así si estas conmigo puedo ser feliz_

Si por eso regresaba a la aldea, por aquel fallo que había cometido con su adorada Flor de Cerezo; Sasuke aprieta el vaso con fuerza, quería volver a verla, para perderse en aquella hermosa mirada color jade que lo había cautivado, para volver a ver su sonrisa y poder ser feliz con ella, poder formar una familia tal como siempre lo soñó.

_Sueles volver en mis sueños  
Como un recuerdo  
Pero despierto y te pierdo  
Estas tan lejos_

Sakura sintió deseos de llorar, el recuerdo de Sasuke la perseguía hasta en sus sueños, cada noche, cada maldita noche su corazón se lo recordaba dándole la factura a la mañana siguiente. Ino mira preocupada a su amiga sabiendo que esa canción esta haciendo efectos en ella, Tenten solo soltó un resoplido molesta y Hinata suspiro

_Hoy quiero tenerte  
Sin miedo a equivocarme  
Me faltan tus besos  
Que vuelvas junto a mí_

_Y sólo así perderme en tu mirada  
Y sólo así si estas conmigo puedo ser feliz_

Solo quería tenerla, solo quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón por todo, echaba en falta como se preocupaba por él, como siempre estaba allí para él. Lo echaba en falta, quería que volviera a ella, perderse en aquella oscura mirada, aquella mirada que la estremecía y la hacia suspirar, solo quería ser feliz con él y formar la familia que él tanto soñó.

_Sueles volver en mis sueños  
Como un recuerdo  
Pero despierto y te pierdo  
Estas tan lejos_

Durante las noches que había pasado con el sannin de las serpientes, el recuerdo de Sakura lo abordaba cada noche, le había sido muy difícil relegar ese recuerdo a segundo plano cuando debía de concentrarse en su venganza pero ahora, ahora podría disfrutar cada noche soñando con ella y su futura vida feliz aunque sabía también que no sería fácil su regreso, le había hecho tanto daño no solo a ella sino también a Naruto que fue mas hermano de lo que Itachi lo fue para él.

_Me hace falta respirar  
Ver tu cuerpo y no pensar  
Olvidar mi soledad sin ti no puedo  
Quiero verte una vez más  
Solo pienso regresar a ti_

Solo pensaba regresar a ella, solo quería verla una vez más… a ella le hacia falta vivir, pero solo podía hacerlo cuando viera a Sasuke una vez más, le hacía falta respirar y ver su cuerpo para no pensar más. Ambos querían olvidar su soledad y que mejor que con el otro.

_Sueles volver en mis sueños... _

Sueles volver en mis sueños  
Como un recuerdo  
Pero despierto y te pierdo  
Estás tan lejos [x2 

Tan lejos pero al mismo tiempo tan cerca, solo faltaba poco para llegar y poder estar juntos de nuevo.

_Me hace falta respirar  
Ver tu cuerpo y no pensar  
Olvidar mi soledad  
Estás tan lejos _

Quiero verte una vez más  
Sólo pienso en regresar  
Me hace falta respirar 

- Quiero verte de nuevo Sasuke-kun – murmuro Sakura aguantando las lágrimas

- Solo pienso en regresar a ti Sakura – murmuro Sasuke bajando la cabeza

La canción termino, Hebi miro de reojo a su líder pero no se atrevieron a decir nada pese que escucharon aquel murmullo; al parecer la canción le había afectado, por otro lado Ino se recostó en la cama y abrazo a su amiga para darle animo sin embargo ninguna dijo nada

**Y esta fue la canción Sueles Volver, dedicada especialmente a Uchiha Sasuke que esperamos la haya oído donde quiera que este…**

Hubo varias reacciones ante eso, Sakura se levanto de golpe de la cama haciendo que Ino se cayera al suelo, Hebi miro con incredulidad a su líder que estaba tan o más sorprendido que ellos

- ¿QUÉ COSA? – fue el grito colectivo de media Konoha pero sobre todo de Sakura y Sasuke en sus respectivos lugares

**Pasemos a la siguiente llamada ¿Quién es y de donde?**

_Hola Tenma Dattebayo!!, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto el próximo… _

Pero el rubio no pudo terminar ya que se escucho como fondo una especie de pelea, algo cayéndose y gritos, a más de uno le salio una gota de sudor al escuchar eso, Sasuke solo resoplo al escuchar la voz de su ex mejor amigo, seguía siendo por demás escandaloso

**¿Estas bien amigo Naruto?**

_Hai, Hai Dattebayo!! Solo tuve un pequeño problema_

**Bien amigo, dinos ¿Que canción quieres?**

_Claro, la canción se llama Corazón de Angel y quiero dedicarla a la chica más hermosa del mundo, a mi adorada Hinata-chan _

La susodicha casi se desmaya de la emoción ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, las miradas picaras de las otras tres miraron a la chica; Sasuke abrió la boca sorprendido ¿Desde cuando el dobe esta enamorado de la Hyuga¿Que no lo estaba de Sakura?

- "_creo que me he perdido muchas cosas en estos 8 años_" – pensó Sasuke sorprendido

La melodía empezó a escucharse, solo que esta vez era más rítmica que la anterior

_Sobrevivir no es fácil _

_Hoy todo es volátil _

_y voy corriendo tras de alguna salida_

_estoy sobre la línea que nos divide_

_entre el bien y el mal_

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Territorios Uchiha**

Aquí estaban reunidos no solo Alexis con su familia sino también Naruto, Kakashi y Kurenai escuchando la estación "Corazón de Shinobi"; los niños estaban jugando en el jardín junto con Zaphire una enorme tigresa siberiana con un zafiro en la frente que fue el regalo de nacimiento de los gemelos por parte de un viejo amigo de Alexis

- realmente fue una buena elección Naru-chan – sonrió Alexis escuchando la canción

- me costo buscar una pero esta es perfecta – contesto el rubio

Y era verdad; esa canción reflejaba algo de su pasado y su presente, él, Naruto Uzumaki era un ser situado entre el bien y el mal, un ser atrapado en un destino que no quería sin embargo el había encontrado una salida a su desesperación, algo tardía pero la había encontrado en una hermosa chica con corazón de ángel

_la soledad me atrapa_

_me deja sin aliento mas tu sonrisa_

_el camino aligera, eres mi fortaleza _

_contra toda tormenta_

Hinata suspiro, era verdad cuando se sentía más sola que nunca recordaba la sonrisa de su adorado y despistado rubio, de ese modo ya no sentía sola ni vulnerable, gracias a su adorado rubio ella había podido volverse fuerte, él y solo él era su fortaleza contra la tormenta que llega a su vida.

_y quiero estar a la orilla de tu dulce mirada _

_eres un soplo de vida en medio_

_de esta maraña que me hace seguir soñando_

Desde luego, Hinata era el soplo de vida de Naruto y este lo era de Hinata.

_pase lo que pase _

_corazón de Angel _

_aunque sea tarde_

_no me desampares que tu_

_amor me salvara (x2)_

- creo que ya lo perdimos – se burlo cierto moreno mirando a su "cuñado"

- no seas malo Kireu – se quejo la rubia rojiza dándole un codazo a su "marido"

- tiene la misma cara que el sensei tenía cuando pensaba en Kushina-san – río Kakashi leyendo su libro

- deja ya de leer eso – Kurenai le quito el interesante e instructivo libro (nótese el sarcasmo) a su marido

- Kure-chan dame mi libro – Hatake se inclino hacia su esposa y trato de recuperar el libro pero ella se lo guardo en el escote, la sonrisa de Kakashi era predecible

- Oigan aquí no, que no ven que estamos presentes – se quejo a viva voz la mayor Uzumaki

_y este tiempo tan duro en donde no hay _

_futuro me voy muy triste y un poco depresivo_

_pero si esas conmigo _

_no tengo miedo al destino_

- allí te hablan Neji

- Cállate Hanabi – le grito molesto el chico desde el patio donde estaba practicando con su tío

Hiashi solo suspiro cansinamente y a un más al a ver escuchado al chico zorro dirigirle esa canción a su hija

_y quiero estar a la _

_orilla de tu dulce mirada tu eres un soplo de vida en medio de_

_esta maraña que me hace seguir soñando_

_pase lo que pase corazón de Angel aunque sea_

_tarde no me desampares que tu_

_amor me salvara (x2)_

_pase lo que paseeee_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y esa fue la canción Corazón de Ángel, ahora continuemos con la música, con la siguiente llamada, hola aquí Tenma ¿Quién por allá?**

_Hola soy Inuzuka Kiba de Konogakure no Sato_

**Al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo en esa aldea eh? Jajaja bien amigo Kiba ¿Qué canción deseas y a quien se la dedicas?**

_Se llama Desde que te vi_

**¿Dedicada a alguien en especial?**

_Si, para mi hermosa flor Cosmo Yamanaka Ino_

Sasuke ahora si escupió el sake que había bebido¿Inuzuka Kiba dirigiéndole una canción romántica a Yamanaka Ino, una antigua fan suya?; ¿desde cuando sucedió eso¿Acaso ellos siquiera se han tratado?

- Sasuke-sama ¿esta bien? – Karin miro preocupada al Uchiha pero este no le hizo caso, estaba más ocupado tratando de no ahogarse

**Konogakure no Sato**

**Habitación de Sakura**

Ino se volvió a caer de la cama al escuchar a Kiba, las mandíbulas de Sakura, Tenten y Hinata casi rozan el suelo completamente sorprendidas

- oye cerda ¿Desde cuando Kiba y tu están saliendo?

- no estamos saliendo – contesto una sonrojada Ino

- ¿a no?, entonces que fue eso de "_Para mi hermosa flor Cosmo_" – imito Tenten con bastante sarcasmo

- es… que… yo… yo… verán – balbuceaba Ino sin poder formar una frase coherente

- ¿Hinata sabes algo? – pregunto la pelirosa mirando a la Hyuga quien asintió

- ¿y bien? – La maestra de armas miro con impaciencia a su futura cuñada

- Kiba-kun esta enamorado de Ino-chan incluso hace dos días le regalo un ramo de flores Cosmo

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron sorprendidas

La melodía se escucho, esta era más lenta que las anteriores escuchándose más la guitarra, pronto una voz masculina se escucho.

_Algún día nos juramos  
ser amigos hasta el fin  
hoy me animo a confesarte  
lo que yo siento por ti_

_  
_Ino con las mejillas sonrojadas empezó a recordar, era verdad ninguno de los dos había sido amigo solo conocidos, jamás se habían tratado sin embargo, a la partida de Sasuke y posterior mente la de Naruto los Gennin restantes que alguna vez formaron los 11 de Konoha empezaron a tratarse, no fue hasta el regreso de Naruto 3 años después que los 10 chicos empezaron a tratarse más, una vez por casualidad todos se habían encontrado en Ichiraku Ramen y como se la habían pasado tan bien decidieron repetirlo, lo cual se volvió una tradición para todos.

Debido a eso, Ino y Kiba se trataron descubriendo de ese modo muchas cosas que tenían en común además, Akamaru se llevaba super bien con Ino y esta le tenía cierto cariño al canino luego de que la salvara de una muerte segura junto a su dueño en una misión que ambos habían tenido hace tiempo. Con el paso del tiempo el sentimiento de amistad que ambos sentían por el otro fue cambiando gradualmente hasta volverse amor aunque ninguno lo había exteriorizado… hasta ahora, que Kiba se animaba a decirle lo que sentía.

_día a día me pregunto  
que le digo al corazón  
que se siente abandonado  
derretido por tu amor  
_

No supo cuando comenzó a sentir esto por ella, pero sabía muy bien que cada día que pasaba amaba más a esa rubia, por muy orgullosa o histérica que sea; para él no había mejor mujer que su loca rubia. Kiba soltó un suspiro sentado en el comedor de su casa escuchando la radio, su hermana Hana y su madre le observaban divertidas y emocionadas, la madre de Kiba miro con cariño a su bebe – que ya no lo es tanto – que esta enamorado.

_Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido_

_no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mía  
yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_

Ya no pudo aguantar, ya no pudo soportar todo el amor que le tenía a Ino, la quería en serio y le demostraría que era digno de ella, pues sin ella su rumbo estaba perdido, tenía que contárselo. Ino suspiro aun con las mejillas sonrojadas¡Kiba es tan lindo!, volvió a soltar un suspiro de colegiala enamorada ante las sonrisas divertidas de Tenten y Sakura, Hinata simplemente sonrió con ternura feliz de que su mejor amigo fuera feliz y que mejor que con Ino.

_desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mi_

_desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mi  
que mi vida eres tu  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi  
_

- Nunca pensé que Kiba sintiera eso por la problemática de Ino

- chom, chom era de esperarse chom, chom – le contesto Chouji sin dejar de comer

- si supongo que tienes razón – su mirada volvió hacia las nubes

- ¿no le dedicaras una a la hermana del Kazekage? – pregunto Sai sentado con ellos dibujando el paisaje

- es demasiado problemático llamar

- para ti todo es problemático señor lagrimas – se burlo una voz femenina sobresaltando a los 3

- Temari – murmuro el Manipulador de Sombras con sorpresa

- será mejor que los dejemos solos – Chouji se levanto mientras arrugaba la bolsa de patatas vacía

_Ya no aguanto lo que siento  
y no puedo fingir mas  
Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo  
valgo con mi soledad_

- Vaya que los niños se han puesto muy románticos en estos días – se río Jiraiya sentado en el marco de la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage

- tu lo has dicho son niños – suspiro Tsunade mirando hacia el techo – podrán ser los mejores shinobis de la aldea pero siguen siendo adolescentes

- supongo que tienes razón, por cierto lo que me dijiste ¿es cierto?

- porque te mentiría Jiraiya, además ya hable con él

- jejeje simplemente no me lo esperaba de él y mucho menos de Shizune pero ella se ve feliz

- yo solo espero que sea feliz como Dan quería

- y el también querría que siguieras Tsunade, por cierto toma

- ¿eh?

Algo cayo en el escritorio de Tsunade sobre los papeles que firmaba, sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa al ver un precioso ramo de rosas doradas bañadas en roció, ese tipo de rosas junto con las rosas negras eran muy difíciles de centrar y solo en un lugar nacían; Tsunade giro para encarar a su viejo amigo pero él ya no estaba

- Jiraiya – murmuro con sorpresa la rubia, acaso… ¿acaso el aun la amaba a pesar de los años?

_hice todo por no amarte  
me escapé de esta pasión  
imposible es olvidarte  
hoy necesito tu amor_

Ella tampoco pudo escapar de ese amor, de esa pasión, necesita del amor de su lindo perrito

_sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mía  
yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_

Ya no puede ni quiere escapar de lo que siente, necesitaba decírselo y que mejor que con esa canción que con su letra explicaba un poco de todo el amor que sentía por esa rubia.

_Desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mi  
desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mi  
que mi vida eres tu  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi.  
_

**Desde que te vi, elegida especialmente por nuestro amigo Kiba para su chica así que Ino donde quiera que estés esperamos que la hayas escuchado, nos iremos a unos comerciales y luego seguiremos con las peticiones no se vayan queridos radioescucha **

- Nos vamos ya – ordeno Sasuke levantándose de la mesa, estaba harto ya de esas canciones y que le restregaran en la cara que sus antiguos compañeros si podían estar con la chica que les gustaba y él… mejor continuo.

Nadie lo contradijo y luego de a ver pagado la comida y la bebida, además de llevar de reserva se fueron de la aldea para dirigirse hacia Konoha, allí donde estaba por sellar su destino. Sin darse cuenta que alguien los había estado observando

- _¿Y bien?_

- acaban de salir, se dirigen hacia Konoha

- _perfecto, buen trabajo sardina _

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO NO ME LLAMES SARDINA! – se quejo el tipo a viva voz

- _no le hagas caso, ya sabes como es _– esa voz era muy diferente a la primera y él la conocía bien

- Bah – gruño el tipo

- _por lo pronto síguelos pero aprudente distancia, recuerda la habilidad de Karin_

- OK, Ok

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Konogakure no Sato**

**14 de febrero**

**Día de San Valentín**

Los ojos miel de ella se dilataron de la sorpresa mientras mira al chico frente a ella, este simplemente esperaba su respuesta

- ¿que quieres que te ayude a que? – pregunto la chica albina rogando porque haya escuchado mal

- a alistarme para mi cita con Sakura-chan – volvió a repetir Sai mirándola

- ¿Por qué yo¿no se lo puedes pedir a Naruto? – no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma

- Naruto no me sería una buena ayuda, además tu eres mi mejor amiga y la única que podía explicarme que hacer en mi cita con ella

- pero Sai

- Onegai Zahra

La albina suspiro, no podía negarle nada a su mejor amigo por mucho que eso le rompa el corazón. Ha estado enamorada de Sai desde que lo conoció pero él… él jamás la tomo en cuenta, solo era su amiga cuando para ella era su mundo; Zahra Hatake, hermana menor de Kakashi bajo la cabeza y asintió

- tu ganas Sai

- Arigato Zahra-chan

- "_Supongo que solo seré su mejor amiga y ver como es feliz con otra, aunque eso me desgarre por dentro" _– pensó Zahra mientras era abrazada por su amigo y se tragaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

**Habitación de Sakura**

- Aun sigo pensando que es mala idea – exclamo Naruto sentado en la cama de Sakura esperando a que esta saliera del baño donde se cambiaba

- tu quería que siguiera adelante ¿no?, pues es lo que estoy haciendo

- pero Sakura-chan ¿Por qué Sai? – Se quejo el rubio – pudiendo escoger a otro chico ¡no tenías que salir con Sai que se parece al teme!

Antes de continuar se preguntaran ¿Qué hace Naruto en la habitación de Sakura mientras ella se cambia en el baño?; bueno eso tiene una respuesta muy fácil y no, no por que Naruto sea un pervertido. Poco después de la pelea entre Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto en la que estos dos últimos estuvieron a punto de morir, Kakashi decidió que todo el equipo se mudara a una casa para ellos solos y así poder cuidarlos, ya que aquello dejo muy aprensivo a Kakashi cosa muy rara en él aunque, eso podría explicarse a que en aquel entonces el pequeño Drew tenía 3 años de edad y el ninja copia aun tenia el instinto paternal a flor de piel. Ni Kurenai ni a Zahra (que vivía con su hermano desde antes) les importo que los dos adolescentes se fueran a vivir con ellos, formando de ese modo una curiosa y disfuncional familia feliz, Drew llamaba tíos a ambos quienes lo consideraban más su hermano que sobrino, el único que se había negado había sido Sai ya que el ya vivía con Yamato.

- No se parece a Sasuke-kun

- Eso no tu la crees Sakura-chan

- mejor deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame – se quejo Sakura saliendo del baño, Naruto se quedo sorprendido al ver a su amiga

- Wow Sakura-chan te ves preciosa

- ¿Tu crees? – Pregunto la chica sonrojada – si Hinata te oye se molestara

- ella sabe que solo la quiero a ella y a ti ya te quiero como una hermana

Naruto se acerco a su amiga y poniéndose detrás de ella le ayudo a anudar el obi, Sakura levanto su – de nuevo largo – cabello para facilitarle la tarea. Una vez lista Sakura se puso delante del espejo y se observo con cierta tristeza, pensando que se había vestido así pensando no en Sai sino en Sasuke. La hermosa pelirosa de veinte años traía puesto una playera de tirantes larga hasta poco debajo de la cadera blanca con pétalos de cerezo dibujados, el obi era de color rojo sangre que recordaban al Sharingan de Sasuke, un pesquero negro ajustado hasta poco debajo de la rodilla, unas sandalias de tacón alto blancas con listones alrededor del tobillo, alrededor de su mano derecha lleva unos listones rojos y blancos, su cabello lo lleva suelto y a modo de diadema en ves de su banda ninja – la cual lleva alrededor del cuello – lleva un listón rojo. Realmente como había dicho Naruto, la pelirosa se veía preciosa. Ella se acerco a su tocador y empezó a maquillarse levemente nada exagerado pues ella siempre decía que lo natural era lo mejor.

Una vez lista la chica y Naruto bajaron a la sala en espera de Sai. Sentado en el sillón viendo la tele esta el pequeño Drew acompañado por dos niños que Sakura no conocía y que el extraño de sobre manera, pues Drew era muy tímido y no le conocía amigos.

- tía Sakura te ves muy bonita – exclamo el peque al verla

- Arigato Gozaimasu Drew-chan – agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla – y ¿Quiénes son tus amiguitos?

- él es Odín y ella su gemela Andy, llegaron hace unos días a Konoha

- Dôzo yoroshiku – contestaron ambos niños

- veo que ya estas lista Sakura – Kakashi había entrado en ese momento trayendo una bandeja con tres helados que puso delante de los peques, quienes nada tontos de inmediato los tomaron

- Hai sensei – asintió Sakura

Ding Dong

- yo iré – Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta encontrándose a un muy cambiado Sai

- Hola Naruto – saludo con una sonrisa, la más falsa que el rubio hubiera visto pero solo suspiro – ¿Sakura esta lista?

- Sakura-chan, el teme segundo ya llego

- ¡NARUTO NO LE DIGAS ASÍ! – grito Sakura molesta amenazando a Naruto con su puño

- gomen, gomen Sakura-chan – se disculpo un aterrado rubio próximo Hokage

- no estas mal feita linda

Sakura apretó con fuerza el puño y tenso una sonrisa, ya estaba acostumbrada a las ocurrencias de Sai; así que tratando de no golpearlo acepto el ramo de rosas que le tendía, las típicas rosas rojas que cualquier enamorado da ese día

- "_pudo a ver sido más original_" – pensó Sakura

- _cha si hubiera sido Sasuke-sexy-kun nos hubiera regalado nuestra flor favorita _– se quejo su Inner

- _"como si en verdad el lo supiera, admítadmolos jamás se hubiera fijado en nosotras aunque se hubiera quedado"_

- Sakura-chan ¿estas bien? – pregunto Naruto preocupado aun allí

- ¿eh?, si, si bueno Sai vamonos, Naruto hazme el favor de poner esto en agua y en mi habitación

- seguro

Naruto observo como su casi hermana se iba con Sai y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza. Regreso dentro de la casa y casi se va de espaldas al ver quienes habían aparecido.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ? – su grito se escucho por media aldea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Esa no fue la voz de Naruto? – pregunto Sakura mirando hacia atrás

- se parecía – murmuro por lo bajo Sai extrañado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Que el pasara a Naruto esta vez? – se pregunto Kiba sentado en la sala de la casa de Ino esperando a la joven

- conociéndolo seguro Ichiraku Ramen esta cerrado – suspiro Inoichi Yamanaka haciéndole compañía al pretendiente de su hija

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- tranquilícese Hinata-sama, seguro no es nada

- pero Neji-Niisan, Naruto-kun no grita así por nada

- vamos Nee-san ya sabes como es de escandaloso Naruto – le dijo Hanabi esta vez – seguro cerraron Ichiraku Ramen y por eso grito

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- vaya que el dobe sigue igual de escandaloso – suspiro Sasuke, faltaban como 4 kilómetros para llegar a Konoha y había escuchado perfectamente el grito de Naruto como si estuviera a lado

Hebi solo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas parecían ir viento en popa, Sakura parecía estar pasándola bien o al menos eso aparentaba pero toda la velada se la había pasado muy distraída, y eso Sai perfectamente lo había notado pero había decidido ignorarlo; durante su paseo se habían topado a otros de sus amigos en sus citas, como habían puesto juegos vieron como Gaara ganaba un enorme oso para su chica Hikaru quien, le había agradecido con un beso. Por otro lado Lee hacía circo, maroma y teatro para conseguir un pez Koi para Hikari, cabe decir que el pobre llevaba ya como15 intentos… y todos fallidos, Hikari estaba impacientándose y eso no era bueno para la salud del cejas encrespadas, Kiba e Ino hacían unas carreras en bote con Kankuro y Matsuri, esta ultima se veía algo verde y… ¿Esos eran Pein y Konan?

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Sai al sentir que Sakura se detenía y miraba a una determinada parte

- dime que vez lo mismo que yo¿son esos Pein y Konan de Akatsuki?

- ¿Dónde?

- por allí – señalando una determinada lugar, Sai miro pero no vio nada anormal

- no hay nada

- que extraño juraría a ver visto a Konan y a Pein

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- es que ustedes no son más tontos porque no nacieron antes¿que les dije? Que no se dejaran ver

- quieres calmarte ya hermanita, me estas dejando sordo

- me importa un comino Nagato¿acaso les hable en chino? Sakura no debe de verlos aquí, ni ella ni los demás – se quejo la rubia rojiza – si Tsunade-obachan se da cuenta me asesina, aun son enemigos de Konoha

- ya calmate Alexis, lo sentimos ¿si?

- solo por esta se las paso Konan

- aun no puedo creer que sea hermano de Pein – murmuro Naruto apesadumbrado siendo consolado por Hinata que era la única que sabía del loco plan

- ni tú ni nosotros – le contesto otro rubio

- Joder Kakuzu ayúdame

- Joder Hidan estoy ocupado haciendo cuentas

- Hidan deja de estar jugando con tu cabeza así y Kakuzu ya basta de cuentas – les ordeno Pein molesto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cita siguió su curso pero ya no fue como el principio y mucho menos como Sai había planeado. Ya que el torpe del dibujante se le ocurrió pasar por el parque, el mismo donde Sasuke había dejado a Sakura inconsciente, la pelirosa sintió que toda su sangre se iba a sus pies y miraba la banca con la mirada perdida.

- Sakura – llamo Sai viéndola con cierta preocupación, pero ella ya no le escucho.

… _no te vayas_

_... Te amo Sasuke-kun_

_... Si te quedas a mi lado, te haré muy feliz y nada te faltara_

… _entonces llevame contigo y te ayudare en tu venganza pero no me dejes_

… _Arigato Sakura_

Sakura bajo la mirada, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente de forma abrupta y dolorosa, y Sai se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, hasta el fondo. Desde que Sasuke se había ido había evitado a toda costa ese lugar pero ahora, ahora ya no podía hacerlo.

- Sai

- ¿si feita linda?

- Gomenasai – murmuro esta vez viéndolo a los ojos

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- por hacerte esto, por a verte ilusionado de este modo demo, ya no puedo más

Sai suspiro, sabía muy bien a que se refería ella, sabía que jamás podría ocupar el lugar de Sasuke en el corazón de Sakura ni en el equipo. Sakura lo abrazo

- Gomen ne Sai-kun pero no puedo seguir engañándome a mi misma ni hacerte más daño a ti, yo…

- lo entiendo Sakura – el chico se separo de ella – lo entiendo en verdad, se que jamás seré como él

- y no quiero que lo seas, eres muy especial siendo tu mismo y te quiero, pero no de la misa forma que tu a mi – le dijo Sakura mirándole con tristeza y cariño

- demo…

- además – agrego mirándole esta vez con una sonrisa – hay alguien que te ama por quien y como eres, solo debes de observar más a tu alrededor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Creo que voy a vomitar

- pues entonces vete Kisame, nadie te retiene aquí – le espeto Naruto molesto

- Otouto quieres calmarte

- pero Aniki

- Shhh Sai ya se va – murmuro Alexis callándolos – bueno es mi turno, deséenme suerte

- suerte – le dijeron los demás

- rompete una pierna

- eso es para el teatro zopenco – Kakuzu le da un zape a Hidan

- Joder Kakuzu eso dolió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que Sai se fue, Sakura se sentó en la banca con la mirada baja, pronto el cielo empezó a ser cubierto por nubes negras amenazando una tormenta; las lagrimas resbalaron por las blancas mejillas de la pelirosa mientras sus cabellos cubrían su rostro.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?

- porque el primer amor es difícil de olvidar y aun más si es amor verdadero

La pelirosa levanto la mirada sorprendida y miro a lado suyo, una joven que no había sentido se encontraba sentada, su largo cabello rubio con reflejos rojos le llega por debajo de la cadera y era poseedora de un par de ojos azul como el mar. Aquella joven se le hacía por demás conocida, independientemente de su parecido con Naruto

- ¿Naruto? – murmuro sorprendida, la chica rió divertida y negó con la cabeza

- no, no soy él, pequeño botón de cerezo

Las orbes verdes de Sakura se dilataron mirando a la chica de hito en hito cuando recuerdos dormidos despertaron, solo había una persona en este mundo a parte de sus padres – muertos en batalla – que la llamaba de esa manera

- Alexis – murmuro Sakura

- ha pasado tiempo verdad, dime ¿Por qué lloras?

- yo… yo

Hacia mucho tiempo que había conocido a la hermana mayor de Naruto, tendría unos 6 años; unos niños la molestaban por su amplia frente y ella, Alexis, los había alejado de la pequeña sumamente molesta, estuvo con ella toda esa tarde y le dio muy buenos consejos que le fueron de mucha ayuda, al marcharse la rubia muy pocos recordaban su existencia. Sakura sabiendo que podía confiar en Alexis y que ella podría ayudarle y relegando a segundo plano preguntarle cuando es que había llegado a la aldea, le contó todo lo sucedido con Sasuke aunque ella ya lo sabía.

- Sakura, se como te sientes yo también he sufrido por culpa de un Uchiha sin embargo, es imposible olvidarse de ellos y no amarlos, crémelo he pasado más de 10 años tratando de olvidar a Itachi pero simplemente no pudo

- dime Lexi¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo si este amor me esta quemando, me esta matando lentamente?

- yo no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta – contesto posando su azulada mirada en el cielo nublado – se como se siente, llorarlo cada noche, añorándolo cada día, sufriendo por su ausencia, muriendo poco a poco por no verlo de nuevo

Hubo un silencio entre ambas, sabían muy bien el sufrimiento de la otra pues era el mismo, ambas amaron a un Uchiha y estos les rompieron el corazón.

- Nuestra historia no es muy diferente Sakura y, Sasuke e Itachi no son dan diferentes como ellos mismos u otros creen

- ¿a que te refieres?

- yo hice lo mismo que tu, trate de detener a Itachi pero él… él simplemente no me escucho y me dejo atrás con ultimo beso de despedida y con el corazón destrozado – las lagrimas salieron de aquellos ojos azules que una miraban el cielo, pero a ella no le importo – fui demasiado débil para poder detenerlo, muy cobarde para ir tras él, demasiado tonta por quererlo

- Alexis – murmuro Sakura sorprendida

- pero sabes algo – las orbes azules se posaron sobre las verdes de Sakura – no me arrepiento de a verlo amado, tampoco de a verme entregado a él y mucho menos de a ver tenido a sus hijos

- ¿hijos? – se sorprendió Sakura

- si Sakura, tuve dos maravillosos niños de Itachi, una pareja de gemelos – sonrió Alexis pero luego se puso seria, talvez demasiado – escúchame Sakura, no te rindas, no olvides al cabezota de mi cuñado, ten fe… fe en tus sentimientos y veras que un día serás recompensada

- ¿y si ese día no llega?

- Creedme Sakura ese día llegara, más rápido de lo que tu crees – le sonrió con dulzura pero al detectar un chakra conocido se levanto – tengo que irme, solo ten fe Sakura, solo ten fe

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decirle algo, Alexis se esfumo en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado o como si fuera un fantasma; Sakura solo suspiro meditando lo que Alexis le había dicho¿sería correcto seguir su consejo¿en verdad Sasuke algún día volvería? Pero aunque el lo hiciera, dudaba mucho que le correspondiera. Un relámpago sonó sobre saltando a la chica quien se abrazo a si misma, un frío viento se había dejado sentir y ella no había traído una chaqueta o algo con que taparse de pronto sintió que no estaba sola, detecto cuatro chakras uno de los cuales se le hacía muy conocido.

- ¿Quién esta allí? – dijo mientras sacaba un Kunai de su bolsa

- Sakura

Otro relámpago sonó, iluminando el lugar que había quedado oscuro. Las pupilas de Sakura volvieron a dilatarse por segunda vez al ver a las 4 personas delante suyo o mejor dicho a aquel chico que su corazón tanto añora. La voz grave del joven peliazul de ojos negros, aquella voz grave y excitante le provocó un agradable escalofrió. No podía ser él, era inaudito él… él… estaba aquí ¿Verdad?...

_Escúchame Sakura, no te rindas, no olvides al cabezota de mi cuñado, ten fe… fe en tus sentimientos y veras que un día serás recompensada._

Las palabras dichas por Alexis azotaron su mente¿Acaso ella…?

_Solo ten fe Sakura, solo ten fe…_

- Sakura…

- Sasuke-kun…

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

_**El amor**... un resplandor que brilla aun en un mundo _**Disclaimer.- **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son la gran autoría de Kishimoto-sensei; personajes que no conozcan son de mi propiedad, Hikaru Kurayami es propiedad de Kazekage Karasu y Hikari Ryu así como los hijos del matrimonio Rock/Ryu le pertenece a Eternal Vampire que muy amablemente me los prestaron.

Queridos lectores, aquí esta el final de este especial, les agradezco a todos sus comentario y también aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic; nos vemos queridos amigos.

**Dedicada a mi gran inspiración mis queridas amigas y por su puesto a Ariane de Virgo, ya que sin su fic **

**que me ha inspirado para la mitad de la historia no podría a verla hecho.**

**Feliz Día de San Valentín**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Elen síla lúmenn'omentienvo**

Limpias mis tristezas  
eres alegría  
junto a ti todo es sonrisa  
tiñes la vida con colores alegres  
eres la alegría  
contigo soy feliz  
soy dichoso sin temer nada  
eres mi alegría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Otro relámpago sonó, iluminando el lugar que había quedado oscuro. Las pupilas de Sakura volvieron a dilatarse por segunda vez al ver a las 4 personas delante suyo o mejor dicho a aquel chico que su corazón tanto añora. La voz grave del joven peliazul de ojos negros, aquella voz grave y excitante le provocó un agradable escalofrió. No podía ser él, era inaudito él… él… estaba aquí ¿Verdad?...

_Escúchame Sakura, no te rindas, no olvides al cabezota de mi cuñado, ten fe… fe en tus sentimientos y veras que un día serás recompensada._

Las palabras dichas por Alexis azotaron su mente¿Acaso ella…?

_Solo ten fe Sakura, solo ten fe…_

- Sakura…

- Sasuke-kun…

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía sobre ella y que, ciertamente no le importaba; sus orbes jade están fijas en aquel chico delante suya, el único que ha amado en su vida; Sasuke por otro lado recorría a Sakura con su oscura mirada, viendo lo mucho que había cambiado, ya no era aquella niña que conoció… ya no más.

Ciertamente Sakura había cambiado mucho física y mentalmente, sus cabellos del color de los cerezos son largos como cuando tenía doce llegándole a la cadera, sus orbes color jade eran más oscuras que lo que recordaba pero no transmitían la misma calidez que antes, sino una gran e inmensa melancolía, su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer con sus curvas bien proporcionadas y que con ese atuendo las acentuaba bastante. Sin embargo Sasuke no se quedaba a tras, sus facciones son más maduras, su voz más gruesa, su cuerpo musculoso pero estilizado y finalmente aquella mirada, seguía teniendo aquella mirada profunda y misteriosa.

Sasuke camino hacia ella lentamente, Karin – muy a su pesar –, Juugo y Suigetsu decidieron darles su espacio y no se movieron pero tampoco se perdieron los movimientos de los 2 chicos.

- Sakura – volvió a llamar el chico esta vez parado delante de ella

- Sasuke-kun ¿haz… haz… regresado? – murmuro sin salir de su aturdimiento

- lo he hecho – murmuro el – lo he hecho para quedarme, eh cumplido ya mi venganza y regrese por ti… Sakura

Sakura bajo la mirada¿Regreso por ella?... Después de todo lo que paso, le dice que regresa por ella ¿así tan campante?; Sasuke por otro lado esperaba la reacción de ella, rogando porque fuera positiva… pero su reacción no fue ciertamente la esperada, Sakura levanto la mirada, sus orbes jade brillaban en furia y…

- Uy eso debió dolerle – murmuro Suigetsu por lo bajo, Karin y Juugo sorprendidos asintieron, Sakura había abofeteado a Sasuke

El Uchiha con la mano en su mejilla miro con sorpresa a Sakura quien, le observaba furica

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Sakura yo…

- ¡CALLATE! – Le grito llorando, llorando de impotencia y de rabia – ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HA PASADO, LLEGAS ASI, SIN MAS DICENDOME QUE VIENES POR MI!

- yo…

- ¡NO SABES POR LO QUE PASE, CADA NOCHE, CADA MALDITA NOCHE DESDE QUE TE FUISTE LLORANDOTE, AMANDOTE, MURIENDOME POR TI!... ¡PERO TU ESCOGISTE TU ESTUPIDA VENGANZA A MI AMOR!

- Sakura…

- ¿Y AHORA QUE?... ¿ACASO CREISTE QUE SOLO PORQUE VOLVISTE ME IBA A LANZAR A TUS BRAZOS, JURANDOTE AUN AMOR ETERNO?, ERES UN MALDITO UCHIHA¡TE ODIO!... ¡TE ODIO!

Todo el dolor, la impotencia y la rabia que Sakura guardaba en su ser ya no pudo ser contenida, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras golpeaba el pecho de Sasuke y este la tomaba de los hombros, no tenía cara para decirle que parase porque, se lo merecía, fue un completo imbecil e idiota, se merecía cada golpe, cada palabra, cada desprecio que la chica le hiciese.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke? – murmuro la chica llorando sobre el pecho del chico – ¿Por que me torturas así?

Sasuke la abrazó, dejando que la chica se desahogase. Realmente no pensó que fuera tan difícil pero la comprendía, después de todo lo que hizo, después de todos esos desprecios, todas las humillaciones y los intentos de asesinato le sorprendía si quiera que le dirigiera la palabra.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, no les importo que Hebi les observara tan solo querían que el tiempo se detuviera. A pesar de todo Sakura lo seguía amando como el primer instante en que lo vio y Sasuke… Sasuke al fin comprendió lo que sentía por Sakura, entendió por fin su amor por ella. Pero las cosas no serían fáciles, para ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Por qué? – murmuro Sakura sin despegarse de Sasuke

- Gomenasai Sakura – murmuro él, estrechándola más hacia él – por todo lo que te hice, por ser tan idiota…

- Sasuke – la pelirosa se separo un poco de él mirándole sorprendida

Sasuke con el dorso de su mano limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas de la pelirosa, su oscura mirada ahora era diferente y Sakura pudo apreciar la sinceridad en sus ojos

- _No te pido que me perdones, sólo te pido perdón, por todo lo que te hice y por no darte amor, ni te pido que me hables, sólo que me puedas escuchar, que lamento haberte herido, ya no será igual._

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos al escucharlo¿Acaso él…?

- Sasuke…

- Se que fui muy cruel contigo, se que cuando éramos compañeros de equipo te trate muy mal – hablo el Uchiha acariciando la mejilla de Sakura – se que te hice mucho daño, que no merezco tu amor, ni tu cariño. Soy un bastardo, un asesino, alguien que no te merece pero… al fin comprendí, al fin me di cuenta de todos los errores que cometí… yo…

Un dedo puesto en sus labios cayó al Uchiha, las orbes jade de la pelirosa miraron con ternura al sorprendido Uchiha

- OkaerinasaiSasuke-kun... (Bienvenido a Casa, Sasuke-kun)

La pelirosa escondió su rostro en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno, aspirando su delicioso y varonil aroma; Sasuke rodeo la cintura de ella, aspirando al mismo tiempo el dulce y embriagante aroma de su Flor de Cerezo, comprendiendo que, el amor de Sakura fue más grande que su dolor y que termino aceptándolo de nuevo.

- Arigatou Sakura... (Gracias Sakura)

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, aquella frase aun le afectaba pero sabía que esta vez, no seria una despedida, aun así se aferró más fuerte a él para que no se fuera y le abandonara de nuevo. Hebi soltó un suspiro al ver la escena.

- Karin ¿Estas llorando? – se sorprendió Suigetsu mirando a la pelirroja

- Claro que no, es que se me metió una basura en el ojo – la pelirroja desvió la mirada para que Suigetsu no se diera cuenta de que, en efecto estaba llorando, la escena había sido muy hermosa

- _¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?_ – se escucho de pronto, llamando de ese modo la atención de todos

- Esas eran las voces de los chicos – murmuro Sakura extrañada mirando hacia un lado, luego de unos segundos otro grito se escucho, pero olvidándose de ellos unos momentos miro al Uchiha – entonces ¿te quedaras?

- por supuesto Sakura, no voy a cometer los mismos errores

Al escuchar eso Sakura sonrió, sonrió como no lo había hecho en años y sus hermosos ojos verdes volvieron a brillar como antes, cuando sus ilusiones y sueños aun existían, después de todo talvez si existen los cuentos de hadas.

- ehm,... eto… ¿Sakura?

- si Sasuke-kun

- yo… bueno… este… ¿puedo… puedo darte… un beso?

Sakura parpadeo sorprendida y sonrojada por la petición de Sasuke, este estaba muy rojo pues nunca había pedido tal cosa. La mandíbula de Hebi cayo al suelo¿habían escuchado bien?.

- _/¡SAKURA!... ¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS ESPERANDO?... ¡BESALO!/_

- _pero…_

- /_PERO NADA… ¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS QUE SIEMPRE SOÑAMOS CON ESTE MOMENTO¡BESALO CARAY!/_

Su Inner tenía razón, cuando era niña siempre soñó con ese momento y ahora, que el propio Sasuke se lo pide ¿Esta dudando?; no era el momento para eso…

- Hai Sasuke-kun

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar la afirmación, se inclino hacia ella lentamente y elimino las distancias, sus labios se rozaron provocándoles escalofríos, Sakura se alzo un poco rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Uchiha y él, con sus manos aun en la cintura de la pelirosa la acerco más hasta sentir con plenitud el delicado cuerpo de ella, sus senos – bastante desarrollados – se aplastaban contra los duros pectorales del Uchiha en una deliciosa sensación. Unió por completo sus labios con los de ella, saboreándolos con tranquilidad y lentitud, en ese instante se olvidaron de todo, de todo lo paso, de todo su alrededor, solo estaban ellos y nadie más.

El Uchiha mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Sakura quien, se apego más a el inconscientemente; el beso que empezó dulce y tierno se volvió más apasionada a medida que avanzaba pero, ciertamente a ninguno les importo, solo deseaban saciarse del otro. Estuvieron besándose durante un buen rato más, con tranquilidad, sin prisas, alargando aquel momento que tanto se había hecho esperar. Sasuke, empezó a hacer más lentos sus caricias, hasta llegar a dar tan solo pequeños besos a sus labios sonrojados. Se separó de ella lentamente, permitiendo que Sakura se apoyara de nuevo en la curvatura de su cuello. Podía sentir los acelerados latidos de se corazón y, de seguro, que ella también oía los suyos. Le acarició un poco el pelo antes de besárselo.

- Ai Shiteru, _Sakura-chan_... – dijo casi en un susurro al oído de la pelirrosa.

- _¿QUE COSA?... _

Para desgracia suya ese grito rompió la atmósfera romántica entre ese par, Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras que Sasuke frunció el ceño, esos le iban pagar muy caro por interrumpir la escena

- Será mejor que vayamos a ver que les pasa – dijo Sasuke – además aun tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade

- Hai Sasuke-kun

- Sasuke-sama ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Juugo, fue entonces que Sakura cayo en la cuenta de los otros tres y sonrojo hasta las orejas, Sasuke sonrió burlesco mirándola pero la pelirosa le dedico una furibunda mirada

- hablaremos con Tsunade-sama para ver si pueden quedarse – les explico Sasuke separándose de Sakura pero no le soltó la mano – Sakura ellos son el equipo que forme para matar a mi hermano, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo

- mucho gusto Sakura-sama – dijeron los dos chicos con una leve inclinación, Karin solo la miro con indiferencia y ni si quiera la saludo

- igualmente – fue la respuesta tímida de Sakura pero dedicándoles una tierna sonrisa – Sasuke-kun será mejor que vayamos a ver que les pasa a los demás

- Hmp como quieras

Y así los cinco se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los shinobis mientras que la lluvia paraba y el cielo se despejo, como si nunca hubiera llovido mientras el anochecer caía ya sobre Konoha

- espero que no nos enfermemos – murmuro una aun empapada Sakura tratando de ignorar el escándalo de su Inner por a ver besado a Sasuke, ciertamente le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Momentos Antes**

- vaya chasco – se quejo Kiba recargado en un árbol – tenía que llover ahora

- ya deja de quejarte cara de perro – Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando a Hinata

- esta lluvia es rara – Konan subió la mirada – de pronto se formo

- ¿nos van a decir que hacen ustedes aquí o no? – pregunto Hikaru curiosa sentada en una de las ramas del árbol de cerezo donde todos están resguardándose de la lluvia, a su lado Gaara observa a los miembros de Akatsuki con recelo

- cierto¿Cómo fue que entraron a la aldea? – Neji observo con el ceño fruncido a ese grupo.

- es una larga historia – suspiro largamente Pein

- una muy larga – le secundo Naruto con cara sepulcral

- ¿y a ti que rayos te pasa? Haz estado muy raro – Hikari miro con extrañeza a Naruto quien, es una de las pocas personas a la cual podría considerar importantes para ella

- más raro de lo habitual – le secundo Temari recargada en el hombro de Shikamaru

- me acabo de enterar que tengo un hermano mayor el cual, por cierto, casi me asesina varias veces – las orbes azules de Naruto miraron con rencor a cierto pelirrojo que no es Gaara

- oye no es mi culpa – se quejo Pein mirándolo ante la extrañeza de algunos y cara de sorpresa de otros

- claro, lo que tu digas – el sarcasmo escapaba por cada poro del rubio

- ¿de que hablan? – Ino les miro confundida

- ¿ESTAS BROMEANDO? – fue el grito colectivo de los que si entendieron

- para mi desgracia no – suspiro Naruto ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su Hinata

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto esta vez Hikaru confundida

- Pein es mí desaparecido hermano mayor Nagato Namikaze y no solo eso, resulta que yo soy el hijo de Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze – explico Naruto

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante tal noticia, las miradas recayeron en Pein quien, les miro con indiferencia pero los Akatsuki previendo una respuesta como esa se pusieron unos tapones en lo oídos a tiempo

- ¿QUE COSA?

Aquel grito resonó en toda Konoha trayendo la atención de cierta pareja que tenía su reconciliación. Caray cuando uno necesita una cámara no la tiene a la mano, la cara de todos era digna para una foto pero, antes de que los shinobis pudieran reaccionar Sai llego hasta ellos pero no venía con Sakura sino con…

- Hola chicos – saludo el dibujante cerrando el paraguas debajo del cual él y su acompañante se protegieron de la lluvia

- Hola – Saludo tímidamente la albina

- Hola Zahra, Sai – saludo Naruto suspirando pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo – momento¿Tu no estabas en una cita con Sakura-chan, Sai?

- tu lo has dicho, estaba

- entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto esta vez Ino con el ceño fruncido

- pues verán, de alguna forma terminamos llegando al lugar prohibido

- ¿ACASO ERES TORPE? – gruñeron a coro molestas Tenten e Ino, Hinata solo se cubrió el rostro con la mano, los demás no entendieron nada

- ¿Lugar prohibido? – pregunto Kankuro extrañado

- es la banca donde el teme la dejo inconsciente luego de que abandonara Konoha hace 8 años – explico Naruto preocupado por su hermana – Sakura-chan fue la ultima persona que vio a Sasuke ese día

- ¿bueno y que paso con Sakura? – pregunto Neji preocupado

Desde que los 11 de Konoha se volvieron los mejores amigos, por mudo acuerdo habían prometido proteger a Sakura, todos sabían que ella más que nadie extrañaba a Sasuke y añoraba su regreso; después de que casi muere más de uno de los chicos se volvieron muy aprehensivos con lo que refiere a la pelirosa medio ninja del grupo, así que no era extraño que incluso Neji o Shikamaru demostrasen su preocupación por la chica.

- la deje en el parque, me pidió que la dejara sola pues necesita pensar – explico Sai tranquilamente – en el camino me tope a Zahra y como no podía dejarla sola la traje conmigo

Todas las miradas recayeron en la albina quien, sonrojada bajo la mirada jugando con sus manos, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Akatsuki por otro lado observa con cierta curiosidad a la chica que no conocían

- ¿Cómo creen que este Sakura-chan? – Tenten soltó la pregunta que carcomía las almas de sus amigos mientras sus orbes chocolate se posaban en el cielo que ya estaba despejado y la lluvia había cesado.

- espero que este bien – murmuro Lee preocupado

- pues yo la veo muy bien – todas las miradas se posaron con extrañeza en Hikari – de hecho viene muy feliz abrazada de un chico con peinado de gallina

- ¿eh?

Nadie comprendió lo que la chica Ryu dijo, esta fastidiada tan solo señalo una determinada dirección, cuando giraron mas de uno se ahogo con su propia saliva, los ojos de otros se salían de orbita y las mandíbulas caían a tierra. En efecto Sakura se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa esplendida y sus orbes jade llenas de vida como nunca la habían visto, a su lado siendo tomado del brazo por esta, un chico de su edad de cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos negros con una mirada fría y penetrante pero que, en esos momentos estaba llena de calidez hacia la pelirosa que caminaba tranquilamente. Cuando el chico miro a los demás las dudas quedaron confirmadas, pues esas facciones, ese porte y ese símbolo eran inconfundibles, frente a ellos se encuentra…

- Chicos miren quien regreso – saludo alegremente la pelirosa, feliz como no estuvo en años

- ¡SASUKE!

- Hmp, están pálidos… ¿Qué acaso vieron un fantasma? – se burlo el Uchiha menor con su característico tono de superioridad.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde?… - balbuceo Naruto sorprendido soltando a Hinata

- Entonces no fue mi imaginación – soltó de pronto Sakura mirando a Akatsuki – si eran Konan y Pein a los que vi

- ¿Que rayos hacen aquí? – gruño Sasuke molesto pero cayo en cuenta de algo, sus orbes negras se posaron en Kisame – se supone que tu estas muerto, vi como Suigetsu te mato

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? – dijo el propio Suigetsu perplejo que había estado caminando detrás de su líder junto con Karin y Juugo quines, se pusieron en posición de defensa-ataque

- supongo que yo puedo explicártelo Sasu-chan – llamo una voz femenina detrás del grupo recién llegado

Sasuke giro lentamente, conocía esa voz, la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto. Al girar en efecto, esos ojos y esa cara eran inconfundibles para él

- Namikaze Alexis

- Uchiha Sasuke

Todos se quedaron callados, pasando su mirada de Alexis a Sasuke y viceversa como si fuera un partido de tennis; el ambiente de pronto se puso tenso y no les gusto para nada. Alexis levanto la mano y Sasuke se preparo para defenderse si fuera el caso pero, lo que Alexis hizo desconcertó a todos, un ruido seco se escucho mientras que Sasuke desviaba su rostro

- ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME CACHETEAS? – Se quejo Sasuke con la mano en la mejilla – ¡SUFICIENTE TUVE CON LA QUE SAKURA ME DIO PARA QUE TAMBIÉN LO HAGAS!

- te cacheteé por a verme dejado viuda, estupido Sasu-chan – le espeto la rubia inflando los cachetes – ¿Cómo te atreviste a ver matado a MI Itachi?

- el tuvo la culpa por a ver matado al Clan y tu estuviste allí cuando eso sucedió – le dijo molesto

- jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Las carcajadas de Naruto interrumpieron la discusión de los cuñados y todos miraron al rubio, que se revolcaba en el suelo sujetándose el estomago.

- ¿De que rayos te ríes Dobe?

- de que más teme, de ti jajajajajaja, Sakura-chan te cacheteo, pagaría por a verlo visto jajajajajajaja

- ahora veras…

- momento nadie matara a nadie aquí – espeto Alexis sujetando del cuello de la ropa a su cuñado

- vaya, vaya, estupido Otouto veo que si cumpliste con tu promesa – se burlo una voz apareciendo recién

Ahora si que Hebi se quedo helado y que decir de Konoha y Suna, frente a ellos apareció nada menos que Uchiha Itachi – solo que sin la capa de Akatsuki – acompañado de Kakashi y Kurenai

- I… Ita… chi – murmuro Sasuke incrédulo – pero si… pero si yo te mate¿Cómo…?

- nosotras lo revivimos – contesto Hikaru a la pregunta de Sasuke, este y los demás la miraron – como no me conoces me presento, soy Hikaru Kurayami y soy la prometida de Gaara-kun además de ser la dueña de las Llaves del Limbo

- soy Hikari Ryu, poseedora de las Llaves del Más Allá – contesto la otra joven

- se te olvido decir que eres novia de Lee, primita

- Cállate Hikaru

- jijijiji – se rió Hikaru divertida

- ¿Que son las Llaves del Limbo y del Más Allá – pregunto Suigetsu curioso

- Son las reliquias de la familia Ryu – contesto Alexis – y para aquellos que no me conozcan soy Alexis Namikaze pero debido a ciertos problemas, se me conoce más como Alexis Uzumaki, soy la hermana mayor de Naruto

- ¿Por qué lo revivieron? – gruño Sasuke molesto

- porque yo se los pedí – explico Alexis con seriedad – no iba a permitir que mis hijos crecieran sin su padre

- ¿Tus que? – fue la exclamación de varios entre ellos Akatsuki que no sabían de que hablaba, bueno excepto Kisame, Pein y Konan

- ¡OTOUSAN! – Se escucho de pronto una vocecita, una pequeña niña de seis años llego corriendo hacia ellos – Otousan escóndeme

- ¡NO SE VALE ESO! – Se quejo un niño rubio idéntico a la niña escondida detrás de Itachi, detrás venía un peligris de ojos rojos – Andy no seas tramposa

- Otousan dile que ya no me moleste – pidió Andy mirando a su padre con ojos de cordero, Itachi la cargo

- Odín ya deja de molestar a tu hermana

- Pero sino le estoy haciendo nada Otousan

- Odín – llamo Itachi mirando seriamente a su hijo, este bajo la cabeza

- Hai Otousan

- ¿Okaasan?

- si Andy

- ¿por que él se parece a Otousan? – la pequeña rubia rojiza miraba con curiosidad a Sasuke quien, al igual que la mayoría, estaba bastante sorprendido

- Niños él es su tío Sasuke, hermano menor de su padre, Sasuke ellos son tus sobrinos Odín y Andrómeda Uchiha – presento la rubia rojiza mayor

Ahora si que Sasuke estaba oficialmente sorprendido¿Sobrinos¿Tenía sobrinos?; el Uchiha miro a los dos pequeños que a su vez lo miraban, esos ojos eran inconfundibles además, el símbolo del Clan iba impreso en la ropa de los niños

- ¿es nuestro tío? – Andy miro a su padre quien asintió

- Hola – saludo Odín con una sonrisa – Andy-chan ven a saludar

- Hai Aniki – una vez en el suelo, Andy corrió hacia Sasuke y lo abrazo – Okaerinasai Tío Sasuke

Todos guardaron respetuoso silencio ante lo dicho por Andy, Sasuke miro a la pequeña con sorpresa pero luego, sin quererlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se arrodillo y le correspondió el abrazo a su sobrina

- Arigatou Gozaimas Andy-chan

La escena era digna para echarle una foto, las chicas suspiraron enternecidas al ver la escena pero…

- OK, todo es muy bonito y eso pero… - Kiba tomo aire y – ¿PODRIAN EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS SUCEDE?

- Vamos a la casa, esta es una historia muy larga – suspiro Alexis con dolor de cabeza

- saben, yo también quiero oír esa explicación – dijo una voz detrás de ellos

- ¡TSUNADE-SAMA! – gritaron algunos

- ¡TSUNADE-OBACHAN! – gritaron los 3 hermanos Uzumaki (Namikaze)

- Nagato que sorpresa volver a verte – saludo Jiraiya que venía detrás de la rubia cargando algunas cosas

- Genial – gruño Sasuke con un terrible dolor de cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una semana después**

**Casa Hatake**

La noche había caído ya en Konoha, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo despejado donde la Luna Llena se imponía; Sakura soltó un suspiro sentada sobre el techo de su casa observando el cielo

- cuantas cosas han cambiado – murmuro Sakura cerrando los ojos y recordando

Desde luego, muchas cosas cambiaron pues, a una semana del regreso de Sasuke a la aldea las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes, aquella platica donde Alexis les contó a todos su – en palabras de Itachi – loco y desquiciado plan para hacer que su cuñado regresara a la aldea y hacer feliz a Sakura había empezado. Semanas antes del encuentro entre Itachi y Sasuke, la rubia Uzumaki o mejor dicho, la rubia Uchiha – puesto que ella e Itachi se casaron en secreto, siendo los unidos testigos las primas Ryu y Kisame – le había contado a su marido la idea que tenía y, aunque a él le pareció descabellado termino aceptando la idea, se enfrentaría a Sasuke y dejaría que lo matara, de ese modo Sasuke cumpliría su venganza. Allí es donde entraban las primas Ryu usando las reliquias de su Clan para revivir no solo a Itachi sino también a Kisame, luego Alexis manipularía los hilo detrás del escenario para guiar a Sasuke a Konoha donde ella ya hubiera preparado todo para su llegada aunque no contaba con que el resto de Akatsuki llegara pero, agradeció internamente que su hermano fuera el líder.

- Quien hubiera pensado que Naruto terminaría siendo el hijo del Héroe de Konoha y hermano del líder de Akatsuki

Aquella revelación causo mucha conmoción en Konoha, tanto para el consejo – que se le había ocultado esa información – como para los aldeanos, enterarse sin previo aviso que al chico que odiaban por ser el contenedor de un demonio resultará hijo de su gran Héroe, Yondaime Hokage fue como para que les diera un ataque al corazón.

- Al menos Sasuke a recuperado a su familia – la sonrisa tierna se volvió burlona al recordar aquella escena

Después de la debida explicación antes mencionada, Alexis le dijo a Sasuke que podía quedarse con ellos en los terrenos después de todo esa es su casa, aunque… bueno digamos que ambos hermanos tuvieron una fuerte discusión que termino con media casa destruida, un golpe por parte de Alexis y un sermón de la misma; Naruto lloro de la risa al ver a Sasuke con un mandil recogiendo los destrozos y Kisame se revolcó en el suelo de la risa al ver a Itachi con una pañoleta en la cabeza y un mandil lavando los trastes. Pero después de aquellos inconvenientes Sasuke termino quedándose en su antigua casa donde vive junto a su hermano, cuñada y sobrinos, además claro de los colados: Akatsuki y Hebi.

- aunque creo que Tsunade-sensei se paso con el castigo

Después de mucho meditar y que todos le dijeran sus razones, Tsunade la Hokage de Konoha decidió aceptar de regreso a la aldea a los hermanos Uchiha y a Nagato, además de aceptar al resto de Akatsuki y Hebi pero deberían de pasar algunas pruebas y cumplir su castigo por todos sus delitos; Kisame y Zetsu cuidarían a los Perros especiales para rastreo que Konoha criaba siendo vigilados por el Clan Inuzuka, Hidan y Kakuzu – para su desgracia – deberían de cuidar a los bebes en el cunero del Hospital vigilados por Sakura e Ino, cabe decir que los pobres fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte de todos, Pein y Konan están encargados de las limpiezas de todas las casas de Konoha acompañados por Sai y Naruto – siendo este el que se la pasa burlándose de su "querido hermano mayor" –, Deidara y Tobi estaría encargados de limpiar el monumento de los Hokages con un cepillo de dientes además de hacer la comida en la cocina de la Academia Ninja, Hebi por otro lado iría junto con Sasuke en misiones de Gennin por un año acompañados por Alexis además de hacer servicio comunitario al mismo tiempo, y finalmente Itachi… bueno él ya tenía suficiente con cuidar a los demonios con cara de ángel que tenía de hijos quienes, ordenados por su madre, no le hacían las cosas fáciles.

- Aunque, no son tan malos como aparentan y han congeniado bastante bien

Akatsuki y Hebi fueron integrados al grupo de Konoha por petición de Alexis, aunque no todo fue como la rubia rojiza lo imagino, las peleas están a la orden del día cada vez que el grupo se reunía, las típicas peleas de mirada de los Uchiha, las discusiones entre Hidan y Kakuzu, las discusiones con teme, dobe y demás de Naruto y Sasuke, las de Sakura e Ino – las cuales eran las más graciosas – en fin, pero a pesar de todo se llevaban bien aunque ninguno haya olvidado el pasado, decidieron dejarlo precisamente allí, en el pasado he iniciar una nueva vida.

Los recuerdos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos cuando esta sintió como la rodeaban por la cintura y sentía un aliento en su cuello, ella sonrió sabiendo muy bien a quien le pertenecía aquella deliciosa fragancia masculina

- Konbanwa Sasuke-kun... (Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun)

- ¿Que haces aquí tan sola? – susurro el Uchiha entre suave besos que depositaba en el cuello de la pelirosa, ella ladeo la cabeza un poco disfrutando de aquellos besos

- solo recordando – le contesto cerrando sus ojos y dejándose arrastrar por aquellas caricias

- Hey si van hacer algo, váyanse a un hotel – se quejo una escandalosa voz

- Dobe – gruño Sasuke molesto – ¿acaso tienes un radar o que?

Y esa pregunta era buena, ya que cada vez que Sasuke abrazaba o besaba a Sakura, Naruto aparecía de quien sabe donde y le arruinaba el momento, ese si que era un castigo para él, peor que el que Tsunade le puso. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba a lado de la pareja

- tal vez

- Naruto ¿necesitas algo? – pregunto Sakura mirando con curiosidad a su "hermano" evitando de ese modo una futura pelea

- Iie, solo los vi aquí hablando y quise venir a pasar un rato con ustedes – contesto el rubio mirando al cielo – hace tiempo que no estamos juntos ¿verdad?

- yo extraño los viejos tiempos – murmuro Sakura acomodándose en los brazos de su moreno – bueno, excepto lo de los desprecios

- yo también – suspiro el rubio – pero solo tenemos que esperar un año para que el Equipo vuelva a estar junto

Los tres se quedaron callados, en un silencio nada incomodo pues con el paso de tiempo habían aprendido que el silencio es el mejor medio para comunicarse.

- Oye Teme

- ¿Hmp?

- ¿Puedo ser el padrino de su primer hijo?

- ¿Que? – dijeron la pareja sorprendida y sonrojada mirado a Naruto

- Ah no eso si que no – dijo de pronto Suigetsu apareciendo – yo voy a ser el padrino de su primer hijo, como el mejor amigo de Sasuke-sama…

- ¿Mejor amigo?, de que fumas YO soy el mejor amigo de Sasuke y seré el padrino de su primer hijo

- De eso nada – Itachi apareció de improviso – yo, por derecho de antigüedad, seré el padrino de su hijo

Sakura y Sasuke miraron perplejos como Suigetsu, Naruto e Itachi se peleaban por el derecho al ser el padrino del primer hijo del futuro matrimonio Uchiha/Haruno; Sakura miro hacia atrás viendo al resto de los locos que tenía por amigos

- ¿Desde cuando están aquí? – pregunto Sakura curiosa

- desde hace rato – fue la simple respuesta de Alexis que, sentada en la terraza del piso inferior de donde esta Sakura, tomaba tranquilamente un Té con Konan y Kurenai

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirando a todas las personas que lo rodeaban desde amigos, conocidos, familia hasta antiguos enemigos; ¿Realmente fue buena idea a ver regresado? Se pregunto internamente cuando de pronto, sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, su oscura mirada se poso sobre dos hermosos jades que lo miraban con amor y ternura

- "después de todo, no fue mala idea regresar" – pensó el Uchiha con una sonrisa abrazando a Sakura

- Ai Shiteru Sasuke-kun

- Daisuki Sakura

Mientras esta pareja se besa tiernamente, como fondo se podía ver una bola de humo conformada por Naruto, Suigetsu e Itachi peleándose por el puesto del padrino del futuro Uchiha/Haruno (aunque este ni siquiera ha nacido y probablemente no nacerá sino hasta varios años), al final Alexis se harto y decidió poner fin a esa tonta discusión. Unos ojos color miel veían con mucha diversión tales acontecimientos, con una gran sonrisa detuvo la cinta de video que graba soltando un gran suspiro

- Me alegra que por fin sean felices mis queridos shinobis – murmuro la sombra sonriendo

- ¿Tía?

- si Andy-chan

- eto ¿Por qué no te acercas a ellos? – pregunto curiosa, la sombra negó con la cabeza

- no es el momento pequeña, ahora tengo que irme, cuida mucho a tus padres y no permitas que nada los separe

- Hai, lo haré tía

- ¿ya te vas tía? – Odín llego en ese momento acompañado de Drew, ambos miraron con tristeza a aquella chica poco menor que sus padres

- si, pero a lo mejor regreso algún día, además aun tengo que subir esto en la red

- ¿en la red? – preguntaron confundidos

- jejeje descuiden algún día lo entenderán, cuídense pequeños y sean los mejores ninjas de su generación

- Lo haremos

Aquella sombra, aquella persona obviamente femenina se alejo flotando, dirigiéndose hacia el cielo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta excepto por los tres pequeños.

- Sayonara tía Fanny – dijeron a coro los 3 pequeños, quienes fueron las únicas personas que conocieron la verdad detrás de todo.

Al final todo quedo bien, pero aun queda más para esta historia solo que, esta vez no seré yo quien la cuente. Algunas veces los cuentos de hadas pueden hacerse realidad si tan solos crees, si la flama de la esperanza arde en ti y en tu corazón, si te esfuerzas por conseguir tus sueños y anhelos pero recuerden: _El amor… es aquel sentimiento… tan maravilloso que en cualquier momento de la vida cautiva y atrapa a cualquier persona… el amor es un sentimiento impulsivo, llega cuando menos te lo esperas, de quien menos lo esperas… y sabrás que estas enamorado, cuando al ver a una persona no puedas sacarla ni un segundo de tu mente, le sueñes, lo recuerdes a cada instante… y solo desees estar a su lado… sabrás que estas enamorada en cuanto sientas un sutil cosquilleo en el estomago… te pongas nerviosa cuando estés al lado de esa persona… no te importe nada… solo estar con esa persona y servirla, ayudarla en lo que puedas aunque esto sea insignificante… vivirás por esa persona… morirías por esa persona, si pudieras… son muchas cosas… y me tomaría una eternidad contándote como saber que amas a alguien… pero sobre todo el amor esta hecho de sacrificios, de dolor pero también de felicidad, de esperanza, de ilusión._

**Fin**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mini Omake**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**10 años después**

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA – Se escucho un grito que rompió la tranquilidad de la aldea – ¡REGRESA AQUÍ BAKA!

- ¡ATRAPAME SI PUEDES MONSTRUO!

- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES MOSNTRUO, ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO?

- acaso no pueden levantarse sin formar tanto escándalo – suspiro Itachi, unos años más viejo, desayunando tranquilamente junto con su hermano y cuñada

- pides imposible querido – suspiro Alexis poniendo un plato delante de él

- ¡OKAASAN ¿HAS VISTO MI BANDA?, NO LA ENCUENTRO! – se escucho otro grito femenino

- ¡OTOUSAN DILE A OROCHI QUE SE ALEJE DE MI! – chillo una voz infantil aterrorizada

- mejor iré a poner orden – murmuro Sakura suspirando mientras se levantaba

- Sasuke te he dicho miles de veces que mantengas a esa serpiente quieta – le regaño la rubia a su cuñado

- ya voy, ya voy

Luego de unos minutos, cuatro jóvenes entraron al comedor, uno de ellos es un joven de 16 años de cuerpo atlético y musculoso pero estilizado, sus cabellos cortos y desordenados son rubios con reflejos rojos, sus orbes son negras de mirada profunda pero juguetona; sus facciones son muy parecidas a las de su padre, el chico venía sobandose un bonito chichón que sobresalía de su cabeza; la siguiente es una chica también de 16 años muy parecida al rubio, de cuerpo frágil (aunque no necesariamente débil) y delicado parase una muñequita de cristal, la Kunoichi más hermosa y una de las más deseadas en la aldea, sus largos cabellos son rubios con reflejos rojos que le llegan por debajo de la cadera y posee un par de orbes color negro con una mirada profunda y llena de dulzura que sonroja a cualquiera que la mire mucho tiempo a los ojos; sus facciones son más parecidas a las de su madre, la chica iba bastante enfadada a juzgar por el Sharingan activado; luego entro una chica de figura esbelta y bien proporcionada para una chica de 12 años, al igual que su piel pálida, sus largos cabellos negros azulados siempre amarrados en una coleta y sus ojos jade llaman la atención a donde quiera que va, quien la viera diría que Mikoto Uchiha regreso de la tumba y finalmente un pequeño de 6 años, sus cabellos negros azulados los lleva un poco largos amarrados en una coleta baja y sus ojos verdes reflejan su inocencia y alegría, quien lo viera diría que Fugaku Uchiha regreso de la tumba pues ambos se parecen mucho.

- Ohayou Otousan, Okaasan – saludo el mayor de los gemelos respetuosamente

- Ohayou Odín-kun – saludo su madre con un beso en la frente – ¿Esta vez que hiciste?

- Yo ne hecho nada Okaasan

- si claro como no – gruño la menor de los gemelos – me despertó con un cubetazo de Agua helada

- Odín cuantas veces te he dicho que no levantes de esa forma a tu hermana – le dijo Itachi mirándolo con su penetrante mirada poniendo nervioso a su hijo

- Gomenasai Otousan

- Ohayou Otousan – saludo la rubia rojiza apartando de un manotazo a su hermano y dándole un beso a su padre en la mejilla

- Ohayou Andy-chan

- ¿Atem, Hijo estas bien? – Sakura miraba con preocupación a su pequeño al verlo tan pálido

- Hai, Hai – murmuro el pequeño sentándose

- sigo sin saber porque no te gustan la serpientes si son muy lindas – contesto su hermana mayor

- son asquerosas Ashley-neechan

- dejen de hablar de eso en la mesa niños – les dijo Sasuke sentándose

- Hai Otousan

El desayuno paso normalmente o lo más normal que puede a ver en esta familia tan disfuncional, luego del desayuno las dos familias Uchiha salieron de la casa con todo lo necesario para el día de campo de esa tarde pues tardarían algunas horas en llegar al lugar donde convivirían con el resto de las Familias.

- ¡DREW-KUN! – grito de pronto Andy mientras corría al encuentro de Andrew Hatake y su familia

- Ugh Andy-chan tranquila, hasta parece que no me has visto en años – río el Hatake abrazando por la cintura a la rubia

- es que te extrañe mucho Koi

Detrás ellos Itachi hizo una expresión de asco, recibiendo por ello un codazo de su mujer; el patriarca Uchiha seguía sin aceptar la relación de su bebe con el Hatake a pesar de que llevan 2 años juntos.

- Ohayou – saludo Kakashi acercándose de la mano de su hija menor, Akeno quien los saludo tímidamente

- Ohayo Kakashi-kun – saludo Alexis sonriendo – Kurenai-chan, Akeno-chan, Zahra-chan, Sai-kun, Noa-chan, Yaiza-chan

- Ohayou Gozaimasu Uchiha-san – saludaron los niños o sea Akeno, Noa y Yaiza

- bueno será mejor irnos que ya nos están esperando

Y así lo hicieron, las tres familias luego de caminar un buen rato aunque se les hizo corto porque platicaban amenamente llegaron hasta un basto prado verde llenos de árboles de Cerezo en flor, cuyos pétalos volaban de un lado a otro. Allí el resto de las familias de la Generación Maravilla y agregados ya estaban acomodando todo, entre ellos el Hokage y su familia.

- llegan tarde Teme, Teme Mayor, Kakashi-sensei – saludo el escandaloso rubio Hokage

- hace tiempo que deje de ser tu sensei Naruto – río Kakashi

- hay viejos hábitos que no se quitan – le contesto el rubio sonriendo

Parecía irreal todo, o al menos así lo sentía Sasuke mientras se sentaba bajo uno de los árboles y observaba a su alrededor. Por un lado estaba su familia: su hermosa esposa Sakura, Directora General del Hospital y quien ostentaba el titulo de Neo Sannin junto con él, sus cinco maravillosos hijos: Ashley Uchiha recientemente graduada de la academia como la numero uno de su generación, luego Atem Uchiha recientemente había entrado en la academia y sabia muy bien que día a día entrenaba para que él estuviera orgulloso pero ya lo estaba con el simple hecho de que existiera, luego están los Trillizos de un año Ryo, Kenji y Zahra todos un caso.

Luego esta la Familia de su hermano: su activa esposa Alexis, Directora de los escuadrones especiales ANBU Alpha y quien, ostentaba desde hace varios años el titulo de Konoha no Tenshi, sus tres interesantes hijos: los gemelos Odín y Andy de 16 años, tan parecidos pero tan diferentes entre si, como dos caras de una misma moneda, siendo los ANBU Alpha más poderosos y finalmente el pequeño Taichi de 6 años, nuevo en la academia con un parecido con Madara Uchiha bastante perturbador y un poder de manipulación increíble para un niño tan pequeño.

**La familia Uzumaki/Hyuga**, Naruto es el actual Rokudaime de Konoha cumpliendo su sueño al fin, su esposa Hinata es maestra en la academia, ambos poseen dos hijos: Alexandra de 12 años, rubia como su padre pero posee los ojos de su madre, es la versión en femenino del Neo Sannin que tiene por padre, se graduó como la numero dos de la academia y tiene por mejor amiga a Ashley, aunque más que amigas parecen enemigas pero sabían que en e fondo esas dos se querían. Le recordaba a su amistad con Naruto, luego esta el pequeño Tetsuya, físicamente es idéntico a su difunto abuelo pero en peliazul, con el carácter de su madre.

**La Familia Namikaze**, esta realmente no fue inesperada pues ya todos sabían que se gustaban, esta conformada por Nagato (Pein) y Konan, el es Jounin y ella da clases de Origami en la academia después de clases, tienen 2 hijos: Chiaki de 14 años idéntica a su madre pero con el carácter de su padre y Satoshi de 7 años idéntico a su padre pero con el carácter de su madre.

**La Familia Hatake/Yuuhi**, Kakashi volvió al cuartel ANBU comandado esta vez por los hermanos Uchiha y su esposa Kurenai sigue siendo Jounin, ambos poseen 2 hijos: Andrew de 16 años, el vivo retrato de su padre tanto en apariencia como en personalidad, siendo el mejor amigo de los gemelos y novio de Andy desde hace 2 años, junto a los gemelos Uchiha forman la temida Triada Carmesí, el mejor equipo ANBU Alpha de Konoha. Luego esta Akeno de 12 años, la dulzura personificada pero también bastante peligrosa si se meten con ella sobre todo porque es excelente en genjutsus. En esta categoría entraría también la Familia conformada por Zahra y Sai, ella ama de casa y el sigue siendo ANBU, poseen dos hijos: Noa 12 años, que es muy parecido a su madre tanto física como mentalmente, luego sigue Yaiza de 8 años el demonio en persona literalmente.

**La Familia Hyuga**, Neji era el nuevo líder del Clan siendo que el Souke y el Bouke se unieron en uno solo, su esposa Tenten es maestra en la academia ninja; poseen dos hijos y uno en camino: Raymond 12 años, una copia hecha al carbón de Neji pero el carácter es el de su madre, Jinko de 8 años, si Akeno es peligrosa esta niña lo es aun más, su personalidad es demasiado parecida a su padre aunque físicamente sea muy parecida a su madre. Ninguno de los hermanos Hyuga posee el sello que Neji tiene y eso es gracias a Naruto, Tenten tiene 6 meses de embarazo de un niño.

**La Familia Nara/Sabaku no**, Shikamaru es Jounin pero no a querido tener discípulos y Temari da clases en la academia, ambos poseen dos niños: Shiori de 12 años, idéntica a su madre en el mas mínimo detalle pero castaña oscura y en personalidad es como su padre, muchos dicen que es la versión femenina de Shikamaru, Daisuke de 8 años por otro lado, es todo lo contrario a su hermana, se parece física y mentalmente a su madre.

**La Familia Inuzuka/Yamanaka**, Ino seguía teniendo la florería de su familia y Kiba ha cumplido su sueño de tener una cadena de veterinarias en todo el país del fuego, poseen tres hijos: Naomi de 12 años, tan parecida a su madre en su físico pero mas en carácter a su padre, tiene por compañero a Akiru, el hijo de Akamaru; luego esta Jounichi de 8 años, su carácter es idéntico al de su madre mientras que su físico es mas como su padre, el tiene por compañero a Kida, otro de los cachorros de Akamaru y finalmente la pequeña Nerissa de 1 año de edad.

**La Familia Rock/Ryu**, esta si que era todo un caso. Lee era Jounin pero no sabía en que trabajaba Hikari, sus hijos… bueno son muy peculiares: Denix tiene 10 años, tiene el mismo carácter que Hikari, cabello negro con algunos reflejos fucsia algo largo y sujeto en una pequeña coleta baja, piel canela ojos rasgados ya que esta es la distinción de los Ryu. Luego son dos gemelos Benten tiene 7 años, cabello largo sujetado en una coleta alta, negro y con mechas fucsia, ojos rasgados, piel canela, es la viva mezcla de sus padres. Y el menor de los gemelos Amida posee cabello negro con reflejos fucsia, ojos rasgados, el cabello lo tiene igual que rock lee antes de que se hiciera el corte de guacal, es igualito a su padre en carácter y adora comer ramen como Hikari.

**La Familia Akimichi**, Chouji es Jounin se caso con una Kunoichi de la aldea de la hierba y tienen 2 hijos: Kenshin de 12 años, y en apariencia y personalidad es como su padre y Kisara que en apariencia y personalidad es como su madre.

**La Familia Aburame/Hyuga**, esta si que fue una sorpresa cuando estos dos anunciaron su compromiso, ambos son Jounin y tienen un equipo a su cargo, poseen 3 hijos: Kirika de 12 años que en apariencia es como su madre y también en carácter, Sanosuke de 7 años que es una combinación de sus padre y finalmente Auram una bebe de un año de edad.

**La Familia Yakushi,** olviden lo que dije de la familia anterior, esta pareja si que causo conmoción, Kabuto y Shizune trabajan en el Hospital bajo la dirección de Sakura, ambos tienen 2 hijos, Lance de de 14 años, es la versión en masculino de Shizune tienen incluso el mismo carácter, la otra niña es Akane es la versión en femenino de Kabuto tiene incluso el mismo carácter.

**La Familia Hozuki**, ok vuelvan a olvidar todo, esta si es la pareja más controversial e inesperada de todas, conformada por Suigetsu y Karin, ambos ahora jounnin de Konoha, poseen dos hijos gemelos de 7 años: Lynus y Yumi, pelirrojos de ojos grises, él identico en caracter a su madre y ella a su padre.

**La Familia Sabaku no/Kurayami**, Gaara sigue siendo el Kazekage de Suna mientras que Hikaru es Jounin con un equipo bajo su cargo, tiene dos hijos Aoimizu de 13 años, es idéntica a su madre excepto porque ella es pelirroja y su carácter es como el de su padre, el segundo de sus hijos es Hiroshi de 7 años, Pelinegro con mechas blancas y ojos verde aqua, es el vivo retrato de su padre pero con el carácter de la madre.

Y finalmente, **la Familia Sabaku no** conformada por Kankuro y Matsuri, ambos son Jounin pero Matsuri esta temporalmente fuera ya que tiene 7 meses de embarazo, de su tercer hijo, su primero se llama Ryu de 14 años un poderoso Shinobi de Suna, la segunda hija se llama Hanako de 10 años, una marionetista como su padre.

- ¿En que tanto piensas? – pregunto Sakura sentándose a su lado con la pequeña Zahra en brazos

- en todo lo que ha pasado en estos años – le contesto mientras acomoda al pequeño Ryoichi en sus brazos – ¿Y Kenji?

- con Itachi – hubo un momento de silencio hasta que ella lo rompió – ¿Te arrepientes de a ver regresado?

- por supuesto que no, ahora puedo decir que soy feliz y eso es gracias a ti mi hermosa Flor de Cerezo

Sakura se sonrojo pero le sonrió, si ahora eran muy felices. Alexis sonrió mirando a sus cuñados, entonces volvió su vista a su hermano menor quien, yacía desmayado en el suelo con Hinata tratando de despertarle.

- ¿Ya se lo dijo? – pregunto Itachi cargando al inquieto de su sobrino Kenji Uchiha

- aja, ya le dijo que esta embarazada – suspiro Alexis un tanto divertida

- ¿sabes una cosa Kirei?

- si Kireu

- soy muy feliz a tu lado

- yo también Itachi, yo también y aun nos queda mucha vida para disfrutar a nuestra familia

- KKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA – grito Andy asustando a más de uno – ¡OTOUSAN, OKAASAN!... ¡DREW-KUN ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO Y YO ACEPTE¿NO ES FANTASTICO?!

- ¿QUE? – gritaron todos sorprendidos

- Alexis carga a Kenji – murmuro el Uchiha con expresión sepulcral

- Itachi ¿que piensas hacer?... ¡ITACHI HAZME CASO!... ¡ITACHI!... ¡CON UN CARAJO ITACHI DEJA DE PERSEGUIR A DREW!

Y allí todos pudieron ver como Drew escapaba de la furia del patriarca Uchiha, mientras que Alexis le gritaba que lo dejara y Andy sujetaba a su hermano para que no ayudara a su padre.

- Esto se podría decir que es un final feliz – rió Sakura divertida

- ¿Final? No Sakura-chan, es tan solo un inicio – dijo divertida la misma sombra que hace 10 años se despidió de los gemelos, las orbes miel de Fanny miraron la escena divertida mientras grababa todo.

Ahora si FIN


End file.
